The Black Contractor
by A Natsume Yuujinchou lover
Summary: Hei is sent to Magnolia on a mission: to research on the guild known as Fairy Tail. Just after he arrives, however, he realises that he is unable to get back. Original pairings only. Complete on 29/6, sequel's prologue up! -ALL FANFICS ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)!

* * *

><p>Hei landed on his feet after being sucked into some weird portal. According to some of the syndicate members, it's called something like an Anima. Eitherway, he had to look around. It was part of his mission after all, and he couldn't get back until he had completed it.<p>

_"Hei, come here." A man holding this morning's newspaper called out to the man wearing black, his coat drenched with the blood of the contractors he had just killed._

_"What is it, Huang?" The man known as Hei walked over, his lifeless eyes meeting the other man's._

_"We have a mission from the syndicate. Meet at the abandoned warehouse near PANDORA at 12 midnight." Huang passed Hei a slip of paper before walking away. "I'm not staying here any longer with those corpses around."_

_Hei stared at the slip of paper he had just gotten for a while before sliding it into his pants pocket and leaving, the sound of police sirens filling the site._

_**XXX**_

_"And? You want me to be a lab rat for your little experiment?" Hei confirmed, glaring at the scientist in front of him, his eyes still as lifeless as before._

_"That's a bit harsh, BK-201. Or should I call you 'Hei' instead?" The scientist laughed. "All I need to do is to go through this portal and tell me where you end up in."_

_"What if this experiment fails, then?" The scientist shook his head._

_"It won't. I have confirmed this with my own robots." The scientist explained. "The portal itself exists in that world. The people there call it Anima, and there exists a very powerful guild called Fairy Tail there."_

_"..."_

_"Thus, I want to know more about that world." The scientist continued explaining, "Which I why I need your help with this."_

_"Why me? You could have chosen any other contractor in the syndicate." Hei asked again, getting more agitated with every word said._

_"You are one of our best contractors, ever since the incident at Heaven's gate happened years ago. Well, let's stop the talking and get ready to go, BK-201!" The scientist switched on the portal after attaching a small PDA to Hei's belt. "Use this to activate the Anima system if you want to come back. With my help, of course!"_

_"Hey, I never agreed to this ye-" Hei shouted angrily before he was sucked into the Anima, the world he belonged to vanishing before his very eyes. A bright flash of light prevented him from keeping his eyes open._

Well, that was roughly what happened. A very agitated Hei took three deep breaths before looking around. He was... On the roof of a building? A very interesting place to end up on.

**XXX**

"Ahh~ I'm finally back..." Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped in, only to find Natsu lying on her bed and Gray sitting on one of the armchairs in the living room.

"Yo. / Hey Lucy! Welcome back!" Gray and Natsu greeted simultaneously.

"What are you guys doing inside my house? And how did you get in here in the first place?" Lucy shouted, annoyed at the fact that her team members had, once again, entered her house without permission.

"We're just here to tell you that we'll be taking a break from our jobs tomorrow." Gray stated, ignoring Lucy's second question.

"So we'd thought that we could have a sleepover at your place!" Natsu suggested excitedly.

"It's not 'we', it's only you!" Gray turned to Natsu, shouting in protest.

"Come on, Gray, I'm sure you were looking forward to it!" Natsu and Happy chirped together.

"Oh yeah? Well, the only thing I'm looking forward to is to beat you up!" Gray stood up and took his top off.

"If you guys want to fight, go outside!" Lucy shouted before pushing Natsu and Happy out of the window. She turned to Gray and asked, "Besides, where's Erza?"

"She stayed behind to confirm something with Gramps." Gray answered, shuddering slightly at Lucy's actions.

**XXX**

"Ow... That hurt..." Natsu rubbed the back of his head after being chased- literally pushed out of the window by Lucy. He turned to the flying Exceed beside him. "Hey Happy, how about we head home?"

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped to answer Natsu's question. Natsu turned to leave, but something on the roof of Lucy's apartment had caught his eye. He turned around once more, realising that it was a person.

"Happy, can you help me get up there?" Natsu whispered to Happy, not wanting to catch the attention of the person. Happy agreed and started making his way up to the roof, carrying Natsu.

**XXX**

Hei looked back up at the sky. It was dark, and the Anima had already closed. He sighed before putting his mask on and turning to look around.

"Hey! Who are you? And why are you on the roof of the apartment Lucy's staying in?" Someone shouted before Hei could get away. Hei turned once more in shock, but as he did so, the mysterious person charged up to him, his hands on fire.

"Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing attack!)" The mysterious person aimed a punch at Hei, but he had flipped aside, avoiding a direct hit.

The PDA, however, was smashed to pieces; And as Hei stared at the broken PDA, the mysterious person smirked.

"You're not bad. Who the hell are you?" The person, whose features seem similar to that of a teenager, shouted. When he did not get a response from Hei, he shouted again, " Since you aren't going to tell me who you are, then I'll say my name first: I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

-to be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** Hi guys, it's my first Fairy Tail and Darker than Black crossover, and my second series, so please take care of me...

For Natsu's attack, I'll just leave it in Japanese for now as I like to write the original attacks that way. The later chapters will be in English to prevent any confusion.

One more thing I should mention, though… This series will be very irregular because I'll be pretty busy studying for my end-of-year major exams. I'll try to post up each chapter as soon as I can!

Oh yeah, and Happy New Year, everybody! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)!

* * *

><p>Hei stared at the teenager known as Natsu Dragneel. With his fire, it was much easier to see his features- He was wearing a black vest and white knee length pants, sandals and had a scarf wrapped around his neck. He also has pink hair.<p>

"Hey." Hei spoke. Natsu stared at Hei for a while before bursting into laughter.

"Cool! You can talk! I almost thought you were deaf or mute just a while ago!" Natsu laughed before going back to his serious expression. "What is it?"

"Aren't you cold?" Hei asked, slightly annoyed at the statement before. Natsu stared at Hei once more, this time in disbelief.

"Those are... Interesting first words. Can't you introduce yourself or something?" Natsu replied. Hei did an inner face-palm before deciding that should just silence this Natsu person and get away as soon as he could. It was the most rational decision possible.

Hei swiftly took out his knife, attached it to the wire connected to his belt and threw it at Natsu. To his surprise, the teen managed to dodge the knife and get back on his feet.

"Whoa! What was that for?" Natsu shouted before dodging the knife again, this time grabbing the wire attached to the knife and trying to melt it using his flames.

Hei couldn't afford to have his wire burned, so he quickly threw another knife at Natsu, this time without a wire attached. Natsu dodged the knife and lost his concentration for a moment, thus allowing Hei to run up towards him and punch him in the face. Hard.

"Ow! That hurt!" Natsu let go of Hei's wire before pressing against his swollen cheek. After that brief action, Natsu suddenly burned with flames with a smirk on his face. "That's it. Now I'm all fired up!"

Hei analyzed Natsu's flames for a while before arriving at a conclusion: that he had to fight Natsu seriously or he'll regret it.

Natsu charged towards Hei, but Hei was swift enough; And before the two could make contact, Hei jumped out of the way and retrieved the knife he had thrown at Natsu just moments earlier. Natsu, on the other hand, crashed into the building next to Lucy's apartment and became bruised all over, but stood up again.

As the battle continued, Natsu kept his smirk on his face while dodging Hei's knives and wires. Hei himself was also dodging Natsu's fiery punches and kicks. At times, Natsu would charge on towards Hei.

The battle went on for a while longer before Hei decided that he did not want to drag it on anymore. He wanted to kill Natsu, but that wouldn't be the most rational decision. It wouldn't help him one bit if this world's police force increased security in this area. Maybe he should just knock the teen out.

This time, Hei charged towards Natsu, the teen getting ready to punch him. Evading his punch, Hei grabbed Natsu's head, pinned him onto the roof of Lucy's apartment and, using his contractor's powers, electrified Natsu.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Natsu screamed as Hei used his attack on him. It wasn't long before Hei stopped attacking and let go of Natsu's head, turning to leave the scene as quickly as he could.

"Hey... Wait..." Hei turned around to see Natsu, who was struggling to stand. Hei's eyes widened at Natsu's perserverance and his next question. "This magic... Are you... A dragon slayer?"

Before Hei could answer him, there was a shout from one of the rooms below.

"Natsu! What are you doing up on the roof? You're causing Lucy's neighbours a lot of trouble!" A boy with dark blue hair and looked about the same age as Natsu shouted as he jumped onto the roof. He wasn't even wearing a top!

Hei quickly swung his wire to the roof of the building next to the one he was on and retracted it, allowing himself to go up to the roof and run away, with Natsu shouting from behind, "Hey, you! Don't go yet!"

XXX

"Natsu, who are you talking to?" The dark blue-haired boy, Gray, asked. "There's nobody there."

"I was just battling with his masked guy who uses dragon slayer magic!" Natsu shouted once more. "And now he's gone!"

"Yeah, dragon slayer magic. Just keep it down, okay?" Gray plugged his ears using his hands.

"Tch. The next time I see him, I'm going to beat the hell out of him!" Natsu shouted before getting lectured by Lucy, who was in her apartment below.

XXX

Hei took out a spare change of daily clothes and, making sure no one was watching him, quickly changed into them. He looked out of the dark alley he was hiding in for a moment. It seemed that that pink haired teen was not following him.

Sitting down on the cold ground, Hei stared at the remains of the PDA before accidentally nodding off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-to be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: **Hey everyone! I've been busy with secondary one orientation, school work and rushing through last minute holiday homework, but I've finally got a short break. Yay! :D

Firstly, I would like to apologise for this chapter… It's shorter than my targeted chapter (usually I write over 1000 words). I would also like to apologise if the battle scene was not very good… I'm not quite good at it yet.

Secondly, I would like to thank **aznprincessali**, **tbcassie **& **Auska Chan **(the order's supposed to be the other way round, though…) for alerting my series and everyone else who read this!

Thirdly, I forgot to mention this in chapter one, but the time period for this series is before Edolas and the series Darker than Black: the black contractor. So, for all Mystogun fans, there's a chance that you'll see him in this series (whoops! Spoilers! X_x)!

Lastly, this is just a note, but for Hei's counterpart, his name is written as 李舜生 (aka. Li Shun Sheng in Chinese) so I'll write it as this for any upcoming chapters.

Alright, I've got to go for tuition now, so take care! ^^

P.s I think Natsu may be a little OOC. Whoops. X_X *hit by plushie sheep*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)!

* * *

><p>Aznprincessali: In response to your question, I would be unable to tell you as of yet (because it would be a spoiler if I do). Rest assured, though, that I'm on the way there! ^^<p>

Manga reader & Anonymous: Thanks for the reviews! I'll keep working hard for this story (and my studies)! :D

* * *

><p>"Open a Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" Lucy said out loud before Plue appeared before her.<p>

"Puue! Puuuuue!" Plue stood, trembling as he looked up to Lucy.

"Hey Plue, since I don't have to work today, how about we take a short walk around Magnolia before going for breakfast?"

"Puue!" Plue waved his hands enthusiastically.

**XXX**

"Magnolia sure is a wonderful place, isn't it?" Lucy said to herself as she walked on the ledge at the river bank.

"Hey, little girl! Be careful, okay?" A fisherman called out to Lucy from the boat he was on.

"Alright!" Turning to Plue, she realised that the Nikora was running off into an alley between the buildings beside her. "Plue! Where are you going?"

"Puue! Puue! Puue!" Plue shouted from the alley. Lucy jumped off the ledge and ran over to where Plue was, shocked to find a man with black hair, wearing a black top, green jacket and blue jeans sitting- sleeping- in the alley.

* * *

><p><em>"Big brother, it's a shooting star!" Xing shouted to her brother sitting beside the telescope.<em>

_"People say that when you make a wish to a shooting star, it will come true." Her elder brother smiled as he explained that fact to his sister._

_"Okay, I'll try it!" Xing looked at the night sky once more. A shooting star appeared and she closed her eyes to make a wish._

_As Xing did so, her elder brother looked up at the sky as well. At first, there were a few shooting stars, which seemed a bit weird. After a while and to his horror, the sky was full of shooting stars. This could not be good; And it never was._

* * *

><p>"Erm... Are you alright?" Hei was rudely awakened by someone shaking him. Realising that he had fallen asleep and may have gotten into contact with the enemy, he retreated backwards slightly into the alley to get his knife out of his pocket, putting on a shocked 'Li' face.<p>

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Lucy stood up from her kneeling position. "You were sleeping in this alley. Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." Hei used the 'Li' voice this time, after he shook his head. "I just got here last night. I don't have any money either."

"How about I give you a treat?" Lucy suggested, putting out her hand. "My name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

"Ah, mine's Li Shun Sheng. It's nice to meet you too, Lucy-san." Hei quickly stood up clumsily and shook Lucy's hand, smiling sheepishly.

**XXX**

"Where are you from?" Lucy asked as she and Hei sat down at a nearby fast food store for breakfast.

Hei was silent for a while. He didn't know about the other areas in this world, so he couldn't be sure that he may get suspected by Lucy. It should be better that he just told her the truth, so that she wouldn't suspect him.

"I'm from Japan, Tokyo. I was born in China, though." Hei smiled as he took a sip of tea.

"Japan? China?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of places like that."

"Haha, I guessed just as much." Hei laughed uneasily. '_Since this is a different world after all...'_

"Hmmm... My guess is that this Japan is a very small province. Maybe it's an island or some sort!" Lucy brainstormed a little before stating her hypothesis.

Before Hei could laugh it off, the waitress interrupted, "May I take your order?"

"C'mon, order anything you like." Lucy smiled as she passed Hei the menu.

"Is... That alright with you?" Hei asked slowly.

"Yeah, I have the money." Lucy smiled before continuing, "Can you understand what it says?"

Hei stared at the menu before giving a defeated look and shook his head. "I don't think I understand much of it, so I'll just order one of each."

Lucy spluttered out the tea she had been drinking and stared at Hei in shock. "One of each! Will you be able to finish everything?"

"Ahh, you don't have to worry. I have a pretty big appetite." Hei smiled once more as the waitress walked away to pass the long order to the chefs.

**XXX**

"Your food is served." Lucy stared at the massive amount of food on the table. It could feed 10- maybe even 15 people!

Lucy glanced at the other customers and realised that they were staring at her. She then turned back to Hei, whom had said 'Itadakimasu' and started eating the food.

"Erm..." Lucy's sweat trickling down her neck. _'__Where does all that food go?'_ "What does... 'Itadakimasu' mean?"

"Ohh, it means 'Let's eat' or something along that line in Japanese." Hei mumbled as he ate.

"I see." Lucy tried to ignore the gazes of the other customers as she ate her own meal.

"Li, did you know that your eating habits are similar to Natsu's?" Hei looked up and stared at Lucy, eyes slightly wide with shock. So, she knows this Natsu person as well. "Erm... Who is this Natsu person?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you that you don't know him. He's known as Natsu the Salamander." Lucy explained. "He uses fire dragon-slaying magic."

"What's dragon slaying magic?" Hei asked, slightly interested in what Natsu had mentioned last night.

"It's magic that you learn from mystical creatures called dragons!" Natsu said aloud, peeking in from the window beside Hei and Lucy. Lucy started freaking out while Hei stared in shock.

"Natsu! What are you doing there?" Lucy smacked him in the head.

"I was looking for that creep I was battling yesterday night!" Natsu shouted angrily. '_It looks like he doesn't recognise me.'_ thought Hei. Natsu turned to Hei and started sniffing him.

"Umm... Is there anything wrong with the way I smell?" Hei asked. The pink-haired boy seemed to be analysing him for a while before getting another smack in the head by Lucy.

"Natsu! What are you doing smelling Li?" Lucy shouted.

"It's just that he smells slightly familiar to that guy I battled yesterday!" Natsu shouted back. Hei continued staring at the two arguing.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you guys, but... What's that symbol on Natsu-san's arm and Lucy-san's hand?" Hei asked, hoping that he would get a clear answer.

"Why, it's the symbol of the Fairy Tail guild!" Natsu shouted excitedly before suddenly turning a bit solemn, "You never heard of it?"

"Natsu, Li is from a place called Japan!" Lucy interrupted before Hei could come up with an excuse.

"Japan? Never heard of it." Natsu looked doubtfully at Lucy.

"Me neither, but according to Li, it's a very isolated place." Lucy explained, not noticing Hei trying to stop her.

"Lucy-san..."

"Hey! Since it's an isolated place, maybe Igneel is hiding there!" Natsu shouted excitedly. He then turned to Hei and asked, "Where's Japan? Oh yeah, who are you again?"

"He's Li Shun Sheng! Shouldn't you ask for his name before asking him about Igneel?" Lucy face-palmed while Hei just smiled uneasily. '_Natsu Dragneel, huh...'_ Hei thought, not changing his expression.

-to be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** Hi everyone!

I had some free time on Thursday and Friday, so I wrote this chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy it. :P

Explaining the dream scene, I find that the people who came up with the names were a bit weird. 星, the Chinese word for Star, is not a proper name. Seriously, make proper names! And tell us Hei's real name too!

Next, I would like to thank Aznprincessail, Mangareader and Anonymous for the reviews! They were gladly appreciated! Many thanks to all readers and story subscribers as well! ( My email has a few errors here and there, so I'm unable to see everyone who has subscribed to my story. Sorry! )

Now, what did I want to type here… *sighs* I can't remember. Gah.

Okay, I remembered! In order to understand Plue language, **'Pue'** is a short word, whereas **'Puuuuuue'** is a long word. So for example, **'Lucy' **is represented as **'Puue'**.

Oh yeah, and Happy Birthday to **Dreams of the Future **(she's my sis) in advance! ^^


	4. Chapter 4 and Omake 1

**Disclaimer**: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)!

* * *

><p>Zangetsu Ossan: Thanks for the review~ Unfortunately, I'm not very good at writing stories with the romance genre so this story won't have any major pairings. If possible, however, I'd follow Hiro Mashima's pairings (e.g the assumed one-sided Gray and Juvia) but they'll be very minor. Many apologies!<p>

Mangareader: Many thanks for the second review! ^^

* * *

><p>"Li, do you have a place to stay?" Lucy asked Hei after breakfast.<p>

"I don't. I just got here, remember?" Hei smiled as he, Lucy and Natsu walked along the streets of Magnolia.

"Hey, how about staying at Lucy's place for a while?" Natsu suggested. "It's a really nice and big place."

"Hey, Natsu! Don't go suggesting my house to people when you guys keep breaking in!" Lucy shouted in protest.

"Uh... Excuse me, but it's okay. I can try to rent an apartment by working part time." Hei stated. _I do not want them to catch me with my cloak and mask, after all..._

"Natsu? Lucy? What are you doing here?" Erza asked the duo before blushing slightly. "Don't tell me... A date?"

"Erza, it's nothing like that!" Lucy stammered while waving her hands frantically, Natsu staring wide eyed, mouth hanging open at Erza.

"And? Who is that?" Gray, who was carrying loads of bags behind Erza, asked.

"Ah, my name is Li Shun Sheng. It's nice to meet you." Hei quickly stood up straight and bowed clumsily.

"Li Shun Sheng..." Erza muttered under her breath as Gray started teasing Natsu. Hei turned and stared at her, his face full of seriousness. When Erza turned to Hei, however, his serious face vanished and he looked slightly surprised before smiling. "This person..."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," Gray immediately put down all the bags he was carrying and introduced himself. He then whispered to Erza, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, maybe it's just my imagination." Erza shook her head before turning to Hei, "My name's Erza Scarlet."

Li nodded politely and muttered under his breath, as if trying to remember their names. Unknown to team Natsu, Hei was actually saying, "Erza Scarlet... I should look out for her."

"Hey, Erza, what is with all the bags Gray is carrying?" Lucy asked, looking very surprised.

"Oh, this is the latest collection of clothes from the store just down the street," Erza answered proudly before continuing, "Their clothes are very comfortable and I love the designs."

"Wow! I wish I could go with you, but..." Lucy clapped her hands excitedly once before continuing (and crying), "I can't even afford my rent!"

"Hey, how about we go do a mission right now?" Natsu suggested, clapping his hands in excitement.

"A mission?" Hei asked. From his experience with that word, it was something that had to be completed without fail.

"We get a mission from Fairy Tail- our guild, and then complete it to earn some money!" Gray explained, earning a very small nod from Hei.

"Let's head off to Fairy Tail then!" Natsu shouted as punched towards the sky.

"Excuse me, but why exactly is Fairy Tail?" Hei asked again, trying to find out what the guild did, since it was part of his mission.

"Ah, I forgot that Li is new here." Lucy chirped.

"Fairy Tail has strong people like Gramps, Gildarts, Laxus and Erza!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"That's not very precise, Natsu. Fairy Tail is the guild all four of us are in. It's made up of very strong mages. We also complete missions to earn money and to keep up the reputation of our guild!" Lucy explained quickly.

"Okay, I see." Hei smiled again, happy to get a proper answer. It was not long before the Fairy Tail members led Hei to a very large building.

"Well, here we are, guys!" Gray swung his arm and pointed at the building in front of them. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

**XXX**

"Yin, are you sure that Hei is here?" The black exceed-look-a-like asked the person beside him. The girl with silver hair and blank eyes, wearing a lavender dress and a tight indigo coat nodded a little, her feet in a puddle of water.

"This place doesn't fit Hei's preferable type of environment, but he should be fine, definitely covering up any conversation with his 'Li Shun Sheng' character." Mao looked back up to the streets outside the alley, hoping that no one spotted them.

It was not long before Yin seemed a bit surprised, saying, "I found him. Hei."

Mao turned to the doll in surprise before turning back to the street.

"Let's set off, then." the black cat replied and walked out of the alley, with Yin close behind him.

-to be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese New Year Omake<strong>

"Li, what's this?" Team Natsu chorused together, staring at the plate with... Vegetables, crackers and... Seasoning?

"This is something called 'Yu Sheng'. The people from where I come from eat this during the New Year's." Hei explained, keeping his Li face and voice.

"So it is a delicacy from Japan?" Lucy asked, still staring at the plate.

"No, it's from my homeland, China." Hei answered before receiving confused stares from the group

He then continued, "I guess I didn't explain this to all of you properly. I'm from China, but I work in Japan."

"I see, and what exactly is this for...?" Erza questioned the Chinese man, who was about to reply her question.

"Does it taste like fish?" Happy chirped excitedly, making Hei do an inner face-palm.

"It kinds of gives you luck, and it does have raw fish slices in it." Hei replied quickly, answering both questions. "All we have to do is mix all the ingredients together by tossing them upwards."

"Tossing them?" Gray and Natsu asked simultaneously, before Natsu grabbed a pair of chopsticks (without breaking the two apart) and tossed some of the ginger skywards... Which never came back.

"Na-Na-Natsu-san!" Hei finally spluttered out after a few seconds of silence. "You weren't supposed to throw it! Literally!

"Huh? But isn't that how it goes?" Natsu asked, still holding that pair of chopsticks he used to throw the ginger away. Hei sighed at Natsu's miscalculation of his strength and showed the Fairy Tail members the way to 'toss' the Yu Sheng.

"Ohh!" Everyone stared in awe before taking chopsticks (and forgetting to break them) and tossing the Yu Sheng, most of it either being tossed into the sky or getting sliced into very small bits.

As Hei watched the members of Fairy Tail, he suddenly recalled the last time he celebrated Chinese New Year properly. With Bai. Hei shook his head, scolding himself for reminiscing about his past. Bai was gone, and he would never be able to enjoy another Chinese New Year with her.

"Li, what's wrong?" Lucy asked the Chinese, obviously worried about him.

"No, it's nothing important." Hei smiled at Lucy before scratching his head, annoyed by the fact that others saw him troubled about something. Besides, there was one more question in Hei's mind.

Where did the Yu Sheng come from?

_**Meanwhile, at a certain production studio...**_

_I sincerely apologise if the actual chapter is too short... I only realised this after I sent the completed chapter from my ipod touch to my phone._

_Meanwhile, I hope that the Darker than Black and Fairy Tail members enjoy the present I sent from school._

_I mean, even though it's just leftover Yu Sheng, at least I gave them something!_

_What? I'm not married yet, so I can't give red packets!_

_Besides, Singapore money's different from Fairy Tail's. ' ^ '_

_Hmm? Sorry, would you please repeat yourself?_

_Who am I?_

_Well, let's just say that..._

_I'm just one hell of a fanfic writer._

_I copied Dreams of the furure's line (in which she copied Sebastian's from Kuroshitsuji), is that what you're trying to say?_

_Hmph, not like I care._

_*cough cough*_

_Whoops, it looks like I'm sick again._

_Even though it's Chinese New Year soon..._

_Okay, I'll just say this quick._

_Happy Chinese New Year to all readers, and hopefully you'll have a great holiday (I have 5 days off school, so to speak.)!_

_Take care, and see ya all soon! :)_

* * *

><p>Extra Notes Here:<p>

**1. Yu Sheng **is a dish made up of a salad, raw fish slices, seasoning and crackers. Usually, when people 'toss' this dish, they would say out something that they want to achieve. Simply put, for good luck. Oh, and by the way, the part about the ginger was related to one of my classmates only wanting to eat the ginger in the Yu Sheng in my class party today. I only eat crackers. :P

**2. **To my dear sister, I' really sorry that I borrowed your line from **Hibari Kyoya and the Nine Dwarves**, so if you ever read this, please know that I have aleady apologised in advance. ^^

**3. **The Fairy Tail members are using disposable wooden chopsticks, so you would have to seperate the stick into two before you could use them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)!

* * *

><p>Zangetsu Ossan: I shan't reveal anything yet, or it'll be a spoiler. Enjoy this chapter!<p>

Mangareader: I'm really glad that you enjoyed the omake. It was something I had just thought of during my class party.

Anonymous: Thanks for the review! XD

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Gray announced before Natsu kicked the main doors that made up Fairy Tail's entrance down.<p>

"Natsu! How many times are you going to kick down those doors?" Jet shouted at the dragon slayer, the latter currently breathing fire and burning part of the entrance.

"Kicking doors makes him a MAN!" Elfman shouted aloud, almost making everyone in Fairy Tail deaf.

"How about a drink to calm down instead?" Mirajane called from the drink counter, smiling broadly.

"You'd better fix it back when you're done showing off, Natsu." Gray settled himself at the bench beside Cana, who was brinching once more.

"Gray-sama! Welcome back! Juvia missed you!" Juvia launched herself towards the ice mage, but was interrupted by Natsu.

"How about a fight to settle that, huh Gray?" Natsu taunted, causing Gray to jump out of his seat and Juvia to crash head-first at that exact same spot Gray was just sitting on.

"You're on!" Gray shouted and tossed his t-shirt aside before aiming a punch on Natsu's face, only for the dragon slayer to dodge and punch him in the stomach.

"Gray! Fight like a man!" Elfman shouted before joining the fight, with some of the other members of Fairy Tail somehow stuck in the fight as well.

"Lucy-san... Shouldn't we stop them?" Hei asked uneasily, unsure of the reason why the Fairy Tail members are fighting.

"Nothing we do can stop them, actually." Lucy stated before sighing. "They are always like that, you see."

Hei turned back to the group before noticing that Erza was also in it, defeating most of the members there. As he watched the battle drag on, he realised that only Erza, Gray and Natsu were left.

"I've had it!" Gray shouted before pounding his hands together, some kind of magic power gathering at his hands. Natsu, on the other hand, had his flames covering his fists.

"Oh dear, they are starting to use magic." Mirajane stated, her smile fixated on her face.

"Hey! Follow the rules! No usage of magic in Fairy Tail!" Freed shouted from where he was on the floor, beaten up very badly. Sadly, he was interrupted as well.

"STOP!" A loud voice boomed throughout the hall. Everyone stopped doing whatever they had been doing (which included brinching and fighting).

A large giant suddenly stood before Erza, Gray and Natsu, the three of them seemed really uneasy. The giant looked as if he was going to shout once more.

"Ahh, Master! You were here all along?" Mirajane waved as she called the giant.

"This... This giant is the master of Fairy Tail?" Hei shouted in shock, earning himself looks from the other Fairy Tail members.

The giant turned to Hei, who had started sweating profusely with his frightened Li Shun Sheng face. The giant stated at Hei for a while before turning back into his original form: a small, old man.

"Lucy, who's this?" Makarov asked, his voice as jolly as usual, as if the earlier incident had never happened.

"M... Master! This Li Shun Sheng! He's from Japan!" Lucy answered quickly, still a little scared from Makarov's shouting.

"Li Shun Sheng? Does he want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked again.

"I don't think so. We just dragged him here after Natsu said that he wanted to do a mission." Lucy tried to recall the conversation she had with Hei earlier in the morning. "He is interested in Fairy Tail, though."

"So, what do you say?" Natsu perked up from behind Hei before continuing, "Want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Huh? But I don't know how to use magic..." Hei stammered quickly, hoping that he would be able to get away from here as fast as he could. Something about this Makarov person was bothering him.

"You can always learn it, you know." Gray answered Hei, the other Fairy Tail members nodding their heads in agreement.

Before Hei could reply, Mirajane stamped a black Fairy Tail symbol on Hei's left hand. Hei turned to the white haired mage, his eyes wide with shock.

"And that make you a member of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane announced, still smiling. Almost everybody in the guild cheered for the arrival of their new member.

"Li, follow me." Makarov gestured Hei into a room, the rest of the Fairy Tail members staring as their master led their newest member away.

**XXX**

"So, what is your objective?" Makarov asked his voice clearly different from his jolly tone earlier on.

"Ma-Makarov-san, what do you mean?" Hei stammered quickly.

"I'm very sure that you understand what I mean, Li-kun." Makarov crossed his arms before continuing, "What is your objective with making friends with Lucy?"

"Ah, about Lucy-san, she found me when I just came here." Hei explained, still using his 'Li' voice. "I don't have any hostile intentions towards her."

"They say that the eyes are like windows for the soul." Makarov stared eye to eye with Hei for a while before speaking again, "I can tell that you aren't lying, but it is obvious that you are no ordinary person."

"..."

"You are free to do whatever you want for now, but let me give you a warning: If you try to do anything to the Fairy Tail members, I'll personally go and defeat you myself." Makarov glared at Hei, who was pretending to be scared and speechless.

"I'll... Leave now. Is that okay?" Hei smiled uneasily, and started making his way towards the door.

'I've got to be careful around this Makarov person. He's definitely on a higher level compared to the others.' Hei thought before he opened the door, only to see everyone in the guild asleep, with a person standing near the billboard.

**XXX**

Yin: During Makarov and Hei's talk...

"Lucy, where did you find the newbie?" Levy asked, putting her hands behind her back and leaning forward.

"Oh, I found him along the street." Lucy answered before explaining, "He did not have a home to return to, so I thought that he might be able to feel that Fairy Tail is one and brought him here."

"Hmm... I see." Levy stood back up and turned towards the drink counter where Mirajane was before continuing, "Are you going on a mission with him, then?"

"He doesn't have any magic powers, remember?" Lucy answered back.

"Lucy, you should be careful around that-" Erza started seriously before suddenly falling asleep, the rest of the members also doing the same.

A cloaked man with multiple staffs attached to a sling behind him stepped into the guild, and carefully avoiding the other Fairy Tail members, made his way to the Request board at the far end of the guild. He turned around to find to find the master, only to see a man standing by the door, Makarov in the same room.

**XXX**

"Ahh, it's nice to meet you." Hei kept his uneasy smile before running out of the guild, wondering why everyone seemed to be knocked out.

'That cloaked person is also very strong... Just like Makarov.' Hei silently thought as he exited the guild.

When he was out of the guild, Hei put off his 'Li' face and started piecing the information he knew together.

'Fairy Tail... A guild that uses magic and completes requests to earn money.' Hei stared at the Fairy Tail mark he got from Mirajane. 'I guess I can use this opportunity to get information from them...'

"Hei." Hei turned right, where a black cat and a silver haired girl stood.

"Mao, Yin, what are you doing here?" Hei asked monotonely, staring at the two.

"Hei. Lost contact. Here to help." Yin replied, not bothering to keep her intentions hidden. She was obviously worried, but as a doll, how could she express it?

"Let's get away from here first. It's not very safe." Hei turned right and started walking away from the guild, towards his team members.

-to be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** I'M SO SORRY! :'( I had planned to post this chapter last Tuesday, but I had not finished chapter seven (yes, I type chapters ahead of time so that I can still post upcoming chapters during the exam period) but it took longer than expected. Plus I was really busy with school. I'm sure that all of you will enjoy it though. Besides, anyone noticed that Happy's got very few lines? Well, that's simply because I forgot all about him (Wendy & Carla included) when i typed the story. ._. Thanks to everyone for reading this chapter! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)!

* * *

><p>Zangetsu Ossan: Here's the update you're been waiting for! :D<p>

Mangareader: Well, you just have to wait and see… And Huang didn't come to Fiore with Mao and Ying. :P

RAMON JAVIER ANG: Thanks for the review! The suggestion you gave me was really good. Maybe I could use it in one of the future battles…

TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime: Just wait and see! XD

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Mystogun." Mystogun passed Makarov one of the requests on the board.<p>

"Master... Who is he?" Mystogun asked slightly monotonely.

"He's Li Shun Sheng from Japan." Makarov answered, receiving a shocked look from Mystogun.

"Japan does not..."

"Exist in this world. Yes, I know." Makarov finished Mystogun's statement. "What do you think? Could he be someone from that world you came from?"

"... No." Mystogun concluded quickly. He continued, "I would like to do a bit of investigation. Would that be okay with you?"

"Go on," Makarov answered back. "You better be on the lookout, though."

Mystogun nodded before turning and leaving the guild, releasing the sleep magic he had used on the Fairy Tail members.

_'That person's arrival may have something to do with the Anima above Magnolia... No, it has to be related somehow.'_ Mystogun thought as he left.

"Argh, my head feels heavy..." Gray rubbed the side of his head continuously. "It must have been Mystogun again."

"AHH! Where is he? I wanted to have a showdown with me!" Natsu shouted, almost making everyone deaf again.

"Mystogun..." Erza muttered before she realised something: about Mystogun's identity. Why does he look like Jellal? Erza turned to Makarov before half-shouting, "Master! Where is Mystogun now?"

"He left already. All of you were sound asleep." Makarov replied, wit Erza not happy with herself, since she missed another appotunity to confront Mystogun about her current worry.

"Speaking of Mystogun, where's Li?" The other members of the guild stared at Lucy, whom had asked the question, before turning around. Their newest member was nowhere to be seen.

"He left when all of you were asleep." Makarov said, earning another round of shocked stares from the other members.

"Wow! He's strong enough to withstand Mystogun's sleep magic! Now that's cool!" Gray shouted out from where he was. Natsu was about to shout out something as well, but sadly he was interrupted by Makarov.

"Hmm... I guess Mystogun forgot to release his sleep magic." Makarov answered with a shrug. Most of the Fairy Tail members weren't convinced, but since their Master knew Mystogun best, they decided not to ask any further, so everyone got back and up and continued whatever they had been doing before the fight started.

Everyone, that is, except Mirajane.

"Master, that was a pretty bad lie you told us earlier on, you know." Mirajane whispered into Makarov's ears, smiling.

"As I had expected, Mirajane. That was why you forced that Fairy Tail stamp on Li, am I right?" Makarov whispered back, ensuring that no one else was listening to their private conversation

"Besides, it's much easier to look out for him since we'll be able to see him more often, right?" Mirajane answered.

"Be careful, though. He's a tricky one to figure out." Makarov warned her quietly, before a ten year-old girl wearing a green dress and two exceeds came running in.

"I'm back!" the girl chirped loudly, announcing her presence to the other guild members.

"Wendy! Carla!" Lucy turned towards the air Dragon slayer and the white exceed.

"Lucy... Forgot about me..." The blue exceed sniffed a little. He was holding a giant fish with a red ribbon with golden lacing tied to it.

"Happy! You're back! I missed you!" Natsu jumped off from where he was sitting at and hugged the exceed, almost 'sandpapering' his face.

"Wendy, how did the mission go?" Erza asked, who was obviously in self-hating mode just moments ago for missing Mystogun.

"It went well," Wendy started before pausing for a while. "Speaking of which, I thought I saw a black cat that looked like Carla and Happy earlier on."

"Hey, are you serious?" Gray asked, slumped back down on the bench Cana is on. Wendy nodded quickly.

"I'm certain of it!" Wendy chirped back. "Carla once told me that Gajeel seemed to be looking for a cat as well, so I thought that he might want it. Where is he?"

Everyone looked around, but realised that Gajeel was nowhere in sight.

**XXX**

"That would be 9357 Jewels , please." Hei collected the money before heading back to the counter, where the shop owner was.

"Thanks a lot, Li. You seem to be good at this, even though you are a newcomer!" The owner complimented, causing Hei to pretend to blush in embarrassment.

"Please don't say that, sir." Hei replied softly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm just doing my job, that's all."

"That's the spirit!" The shop owner gave Hei a thumbs-up before a ringing sound is heard, with the owner turning towards the entrance of the café and then back to Hei. "I'll handle the rest, so you can go back up to your room, okay?"

"Ahh, okay." Hei smiled before turning to walk up the steps to his rented apartment.

"Welcome! How may I serve you?" The shop owner ran over quickly to his new customer.

"Just a table for one." A hooded man answered the shop owner, neither smiling nor frowning.

**XXX**

"Hei. Where are you going?" Yin asked the Chinese man.

"Out, to check on Fairy Tail's activities at night." Hei glanced over to the doll, who after his lifeless eyes met hers, continued, "lt's not that I didn't plan to use your water spirit. It's just that there are some Fairy Tail members who are sharper compared to the others, so they might notice you."

"Hei, I did not ask you this earlier on when we had just met you, but what is that mark on your left hand?" Mao questioned, obviously intrigued with the said symbol.

"This is the mark of that guild, Fairy Tail." Hei answered the contractor's question before continuing, "It was forced on me earlier today by one of the members."

"It seems that we do have to be careful with this Fairy Tail." Mao got up from his position on the bed and continued, "I'll go with you, just in case anything happens."

"What about Yin?" Hei asked, pulling on his bullet proof coat.

"She'll stay here and look out for any enemies." Mao jumped off the bed and stood at the window sill. "So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Hei put on his mask and left his temporary home with Mao.

-to be continued-

* * *

><p>Author's notes: … And Chapter six is done! So, how was it? :D<p>

Many thanks to all my readers, reviewers and subscribers! Here's free M&Ns that I'm munching on right now! (I'm high on sugar now)

Speaking of M&Ns, I may be planning a Valentine's Day omake for this story, but my coursework modelling is starting this week so I can't confirm that I'll be able to type one out by the 14th… Plus I'm attending a birthday party tomorrow. ' ^ '

Take care, everyone! And have a great Valentine's Day!

P.s I always forgot to mention this, but the main reason why this story was created was mainly because I was marathoning Darker than Black and Fairy Tail at the same time. When I finished the Fairy Tail manga and Darker than Black anime, I tried crossing over some other anime to check whether they work well together. Well, that ended up with a Darker than Black and Fairy Tail crossover anyways! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)!

* * *

><p>SaphiraEragon &amp; TheNomade5: Thanks for the review! :D<p>

Mangareader: Well, it's mainly because Hei's from another world, so magic from Edolas does not work on him. (Simply put, it is due to the connection of the worlds. Edolas and Hei's world are separated by Earthland.)

TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime : That was considered cliffhanger? O_o

* * *

><p><em>"We'll split up from here. I'll keep a lookout in case any Fairy Tail members are too close to you."<em>

"Mao, that wouldn't be necessary." Hei muttered under his breath as he watched the guild and the movement of its members. Almost everyone had left the guild, but there still a few members left in seemed to have passed before the lights in the guild were finally switched off, and the last few members of Fairy Tail left their guild, not even noticing Hei's presence. After waiting for them to walk a distance away, Hei stood up, ready to investigate the interior of the guild. Before he did, however, he noticed a water spirit in a puddle of water next to him.

"Yin, I told you not to use your water spirit." Hei spoke monotonely to the human-shaped spirit, who seemed to be conveying a message to him. "Hei... Get... Away..."

Before Hei could figure out what Yin was warning him about, he felt a very powerful killing intent from behind him. Hei turned around, but before he could see who it was, he got a punch from that same person.

"Tch. Not a direct hit, huh..." The hooded person clicked his tongue and stared at Hei, who was still conscious but had the bottom left side of his mask chipped off.

Meanwhile, Hei analysed his current injury: a slight burn and a punch mark. That was really strange. Hei then noticed the Fairy Tail members that had left came running back due to the commotion, so he turned away from the hooded person and ran into the forest, hoping that he could run away without getting caught. Upon reaching a field in the forest, however, Hei realised that he was face to face with that same person; And for some unknown reason, Hei kept thinking that the most rational decision was to get away from this person as fast as he could.

"You," The hooded person spoke, glaring straight into Hei's eyes. "What do you want with Fairy Tail?"

"..." Hei decided against talking to the hooded person. It would be troublesome if that unknown person had something to do with Fairy Tail. However, all that was about to change as the person was suddenly surrounded by thundershocks.

"I'll only be repeating myself once more. What do you want with Fairy Tail?" The hooded person growled angrily. This time, Hei noticed that he was, indeed, serious about what Hei had originally planned to do.

"It has nothing to do with you." Hei replied monotonely, taking out a knife from his pocket and defending himself as the hooded person attempted to punch Hei. For a split second, Hei noticed a spark coming from that person's punch, but before he could before he could get away, the person smirked and let out a huge amount of lightning.

"GAH!" Hei let out a shout before countering back with his own lighting, equalising the attack. The hooded person seemed pretty surprised at Hei's usage of lighting as well.

"Heh, I never thought that I'd meet another lighting user around here. And one that is an enemy of Fairy Tail, that is." The hooded person laughed out, the hood that had been covering his face blown away, revealing a man in his early twenties wearing a cloak and headphones. He also had pale blond hair and a scar shaped like a lighting bolt over his right eye.

Hei, on the other hand, was struggling to get back up. If he had not countered the attack in time, he may have been unable to move for a while. Besides, the other lighting user had been bugging him. He looked just like…

"I look just like Makarov, right?" The man replied, as if reading Hei's mind. Hei looked up in shock, his opponent staring back with his arms crossed. "My name's Laxus. So, tell me your name, which guild you are from and what you want from Fairy Tail."

**XXX**

"Ahh, I'm home... I wonder where Li went. Did he manage to find a place to stay...?" Lucy slowly opened the door to her apartment, only to find the fire and ice mages in her home. Again.

"Lucy! Welcome back!" Natsu waved, sitting on Lucy's bed, with the blue exceed nowhere to be seen.

"It took you long enough. Erza is currently taking a bath now." Gray pointed towards the bathroom, slacking on the same armchair he was just sitting yesterday.

"What? Erza is here too?" Lucy's eyes widened in shock, but breaks out of her stupor when the S-Class Mage herself opened the bathroom door.

"Hmm, that was a great bath... Oh, Lucy, you're back?" Erza walked out of the shower only with a towel on and asked in surprise, not the least bit bothered that Natsu and Gray were on the brink of suffering from a massive nosebleed.

"E-E-Erza! Please put some proper clothes on!" Lucy stammered quickly, hoping that she wouldn't have to wipe off the blood that was about to be spilt.

"No problem, Lucy." Erza used her magic and was soon in her normal clothes. "Would this be okay?"

"Yes, that is just fine..." Lucy sighed in relief before turning to Natsu, who had his head turned outside the window. "Natsu, what is it?"

"Something out there smells dangerous." Natsu spoke to himself, with Lucy still not very sure what exactly was going on.

"Gray, Erza, what do you think..." Lucy asked the two, but was interrupted by their mumbling.

"It's dangerous, alright. I'm glad that we are all here." Erza mumbled to Gray, who was nodding seriously in agreement.

Before Lucy could ask anything else, a large bolt of lighting crashed in the forest, causing all the Fairy Tail members to twitch in surprise. Not in shock, but in its familiarity. It was at that moment that everyone had the same thought in their minds...

It was Laxus.

**XXX**

Hei continued staring at the other lighting user, Laxus. With his own contractor powers, he may not even stand a chance to take down him down- especially after the injuries he had sustained from the previous attack. Nevertheless, Hei managed to stand back up and position himself.

"No response, huh? Then I'll just have beat it out of you!" Laxus snarled before charging towards Hei, lighting bolts sparking at both hands. Hei braced himself for the lighting mage's attack once more. This time, he was prepared for it.

**XXX**

"Hurry up, Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he sprinted on the pebbled walkway of Magnolia, his pink scarf repeatedly brushing into Gray's face, who was just behind him. Surprisingly, Gray did not complain and continued running.

"I'm running the fastest I can already!" Lucy replied as she lagged behind, trying to catch her breath. Unlike the other three mages, her stamina was not very good.

Suddenly, Natsu started sniffing the air before charging towards the roof of a building: the one opposite the Fairy Tail guild.

"Natsu! Where are you going? Laxus' lighting came from that way!" Erza shouted to the fire Mage before following him.

"I smell that masked guy!" Natsu shouted back, reaching the rooftop of the building and noticing a few white pieces on the roof itself. Before he could analyse them, however, a black cat had picked up the pieces and ran away from Natsu. "Hey! Wait!"

"Natsu! What happened?" Erza asked urgently upon reaching the roof as well.

"A black cat that looks like Happy just took off with something related to that masked guy!" Natsu half-shouted before shutting up after Erza started glaring daggers at him for shouting late at night.

"Wait, what masked guy?" Erza questioned again, this time in surprise. If Natsu was talking about a masked guy, there was one person he could be talking about.

"You can't be talking about that guy who you think you saw last night on Lucy's apartment, right?" Gray shouted over, annoyed by the fact that Laxus may get away while Natsu was stalling.

"It is! And he was here!" Natsu shouted back while Erza scanned the area where Natsu had smelt him. True enough, there was a small white piece of a mask.

'Something made this mask break... A punch? Wait, if Natsu did not break this mask, then who could have...?' Erza thought before turning to the forest in shock. 'It can't be...!'

Just then, another lightning bolt shot through the sky.

"Looks like we'd better get there quickly!" Lucy yelled to Erza and Natsu, the two jumped off the roof and continued running towards the forest.

**XXX**

BOOM!

Another lightning bolt shot down from the clouds, almost hitting Hei as he continued his battle with Laxus. Skidding along the forest floor, Hei stopped himself before using his contractor powers, sending out multiple bolts of electricity through the rainwater collecting on the ground. It had started raining just a while ago, and it was not making things any easier for him. However, Laxus had easily dodged Hei's attack and was going to use another electrical attack in midair.

Hei then swung the wire attached to his belt to a tree a distance away, and as he retracted it, managed to avoid the attack. After landing, Hei swung his wire around Laxus' arm before using his contractor powers. Laxus also attacked at the same moment using his lighting, causing bih attacks to equal themselves out. However, the force of their attacks caused both parties to be blown a distance away from each other.

As Hei struggled to get up once more, his mask slipped off due to the rain and the force of the attack. Laxus stared at Hei's face before bellowing, "You're that new guy...!"

While Laxus was distracted, Hei swung his metal wire around Laxus' leg and used his powers again, this time successfully shocking Laxus.

"Hey! Laxus! Where are you?" A loud voice boomed near Hei as Laxus struggled to get up. Noticing the rustling of leaves in the bushes near him, Hei immediately retracted his wire, picked up his broken mask and ran into the forest.

"Laxus!" Gray shouted simultaneously with Natsu before noticing a figure in the fields, but most of his vision was blocked by leaves. "Tch, I can't see... Hey! Who is that over there?"

Before Gray could get out of the forest, however, Laxus shot a big bolt of lightning and escaped while Team Natsu were blinded by it.

"He got away!" Natsu shouted after punching the ground once irritatedly.

"But from the looks of this place, he must have been in a battle before we came here." Lucy analyzed burnt patches of grass, arriving at a conclusion.

"It's no use staying here any longer, then. We'll try to find Laxus and that masked person tomorrow." Erza turned to leave, dragging the two reluctant Mages along with her.

'I wonder... What exactly happened here, Laxus?' Erza thought grimly as she walked away. Unknown to her, Laxus was still nearby, watching them leave before turning and  
>leaving as well.<p>

-to be continued-

* * *

><p>Author's rants (literally):<p>

Hi all!

I apologise for the late update. Wait, was I even late? O_O

Anyways, I had this really-annoying writer's block while I was typing chapter nine, and it was only after that that I realised that Hei wouldn't get to battle Erza if I kept to the original storyline I had in mind, so chapter eight's going to undergo massive changing. Plus this is the reason why I posted up this chapter.

Plus, my common test examinations are this week. GYAAAAH! X_X

TOo end things off, I'll be reporting to all readers: Many thanks for your support. Reviews, flames and subscriptions are greatly appreciated. Sadly, this story will be on quite a massive hiatus until I finally fix up chapter eight. Then my story will flow at its usual storyline.

And one more thing, I sincerely apologise for not being able to write the Valentine's Day omake. :(

Take care! Hope you all had enjoyed this chapter.

ANYL


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)!

* * *

><p>Zangetsu Ossan, TheNomade5, Silvermoon of Forestclan &amp; Reven228: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the not-so-long awaited update! :D<p>

A-list Goddess: Yes, questions, questions… I shan't reveal anything yet. *cracks up in evil laughter before being interrupted by a sheep's bleat.* Many thanks for reviewing and the suggestion! XD

* * *

><p>Hei pressed an ice pack against his left cheek as he walked along the roads of Magnolia, groaning a little at his attempt to soothe the pain from the injury he got last night. Fortunately, the punch he got from Laxus was the only thing that was slightly visible. Before Hei turned at a bend towards Fairy Tail, he threw away the ice pack and sighed. Hopefully he would not meet that noisy Natsu person any time soon...<p>

"Hey! You!" Hei twitched and did an inner face-palm, his wish not granted as the said person shouted across to Hei from the entrance of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, his name is Li!" Lucy punched the dragon slayer in the head, the latter squeaking a little in pain. "Still, I really wonder how you have this much energy in the morning, especially after chasing after Laxus last night."

"Who's Laxus?" Hei questioned, very interested in the lighting user he fought yesterday.

"He used to be a part of Fairy Tail, but he was kicked out for causing trouble." Lucy whispered after running up to Hei and checking that no one else could hear her.

"He's strong!" Natsu shouted once more, getting the attention of the passerbys near them. Hei could only laugh awkwardly as he recalled the events of the night before...

_"Hei!" Hei turned to see a very familiar looking cat running towards him, a small bag attached to his red collar._

_" ... Mao." Hei stared at the black exceed for a while before asking, "What is that bag tied around your collar?"_

_"A few pieces of your mask. That man chipped part of it off, remember?" Mao answered, removing the bag from his collar and dropping it in front of Hei. He continued, "A few Fairy Tail members almost saw some of the pieces, though."_

_"Fairy Tail members?"_

_"One with pink hair wearing a muffler and the other with scarlet red hair wearing half a suit of armour." Mao answered._

_"Natsu again, huh?" Hei muttered under his breath. When he turned to Mao, who was staring at him, Hei continued, "What?"_

_"That person with the pink hair and muffler smells dangerous. And someone else does, too."_

_"Someone else?"_

"Good morning, Natsu, Lucy!" A short girl with long, dark blue hair chirped as she ran towards the group. A cat was slowly following behind her.

"Wendy, good morning!" Lucy waved, Natsu just grinning like he always did. After Wendy ran to the group, she spotted Hei behind the two.

"Natsu, Lucy, who is this?" Wendy asked, her tone filled with uncertainty.

"He is..." Lucy started, but was interrupted by Natsu.

"He's Fairy Tail's newest member!" Natsu blared excitedly, Lucy face-palming herself at Natsu's undetailed introduction of Hei once again. However, Hei pretended not to mind (He was actually glad that Natsu did the introduction so that this Wendy person does not question about Japan).

"My name is Li Shun Sheng. It's nice to meet you." Hei raised his hand slightly as a gesture of shaking Wendy's hand.

"I'm Wendy, and it's nice to meet you too..." Wendy's voice trailed off at the last part of her sentence, as if she were puzzling over something. "Umm... Have we... met before?"

"Eh?" Hei was surprised at this question and accidentally let out his response. Lucy quickly turned to Hei as well.

"Oh, I... must have mistaken you for someone else, then." Wendy started a long trail of apologies, the cat behind her not looking too pleased.

"Seriously, you are a dragon slayer as well, so stop apologising! Once is enough!" The cat turned to Hei, pointed at him and continued, "And I've definitely seen you before, along the streets of Magnolia with a silver haired girl and a -"

"Carla!" A familiar blue exceed flew towards the group, carrying a huge blue fish with a ribbon tied to it.

"Happy! How's everything?" Natsu ran towards the blue exceed, eyes big and glittery in excitement.

"I haven't asked yet, Natsu~" Happy answered before flying over to Carla. "Carla, this is for yo-"

"Hmph, no cat is going to fall for you if that's all you do, Male-Cat. Besides, how many times have you tried this on me?" Carla stated sarcastically, Happy at the brink of tears.

"C... Carla!" Wendy squeaked in shock.

"Ah, are you okay?" Hei asked the sobbing exceed nervously, pretending that he had never seen a talking cat before. Happy, on the other hand, started taking steps backwards, still holding back his tears.

"Happy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly, walking over and kneelling beside the exceed.

"He's scary!" Happy whined softly under his breath, and Lucy was the only one who heard it.

'Scary? What did Happy mean by that?' Lucy wondered, but quickly banished the thought as Erza exited the guild.

"Natsu, Lucy, we're going on a mission. Go get ready." Erza told the other two members of Team Natsu as she rushed off to get her suitcases ready.

"ALRIGHT! A mission!" Natsu shouted out loud, breathing fire before dashing after Erza with Happy dragged along with him

"Huh? Wait! Erza! Why about Gray?" Lucy yelled out to the two, but they have already disappeared.

"Gray has already left for a mission with Juvia earlier this morning." Mirajane popped out from nowhere, replying Lucy's question with a smile on her face.

"Mirajane!" Lucy and Wendy chirped together.

"Good... Good morning." Hei bowed once at Mirajane, the latter herself waving back. "Umm... Would it be okay if I don't go for a mission today? I'd thought of looking around Fairy Tail."

"Sure, why not?" Lucy replied. "Besides, if you were to follow us on a mission that Erza chose, it's going to be dangerous."

_'Dangerous, huh...'_ Hei thought, sweat-dropping on the outside.

"I think... I can how you around." Wendy spoke softly and slightly nervously, but no one seemed to notice her nervousness.

"Really? That would be a great help, Wendy." Mirajane ruffled the girl's hair a little before leading the two in, Lucy waving goodbye from behind as they stepped into the already crowded guild.

**XXX**

"Where's Erza?" Lucy pondered as she paced back and forth impatiently. Natsu, on the other hand, was barely even fidgeting on the bench he was sitting in. It was not long before the S-class Mage had finally arrived with her usual wagon of luggage.

"Did you wait long?" Erza asked, only getting a shake of the head from Lucy . Both turned to Natsu in surprise, but the dragon slayer remained silent and his serious look fixated on his face.

Without any response from Natsu, the trio willingly got on the train (yes, even Natsu) and headed away from Magnolia.

It was in the train when Lucy noticed that Natsu was not even sick for the second time. Even Erza seemed to be quieter than usual and kept glancing up to the roof of the carriage they were in.

Lucy found the duo's actions weird, so she confronted them after they arrived.

"Natsu, Erza, what's wrong? You two seem a little quiet as compared to usual!" Natsu looked up, while Erza turned to Natsu, pretending that the question was never addressed to her.

"It's just that Happy decided not to go on a mission with us again!" Natsu raised his arms in frustration. Noticing Erza and Lucy's awkward stares, Natsu continued, "Okay, it's just that Gray isn't here so I have no one to spar with!"

"You have me, though." Erza sighed before suddenly turning behind.

"Why don't you just tell us the truth, Natsu?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Natsu stared at the two before sighing deeply, something that did not match his usual energetic self.

"I just smell that masked guy from last night! I don't know why, but I can't seem to find him!" Natsu blurted out angrily.

"So that was why you were all sweaty when you met me. And quiet, too." Lucy deduced before turning to Erza. "Erza, we had better track down that masked guy quick... Huh?"

Erza was nowhere to be seen.

**XXX**

A masked person peeked out from a niche in the train station, looking around the crowd for something- or someone. He caught a glimpse of Natsu and Lucy, but where's Erza?

"I figured it was you." Erza muttered from behind, the said person turned in shock.

"E... Erza." The masked person sighed and had a defeated look on his face. Not that Erza could see it, though. She could tell from his eyes.

"I have quite a lot of things to confirm with you, but I'm sure they can wait. Hopefully." Erza continued, staring into the eyes of the masked man's. "After all, it seems that we have set our eyes on the same target... Mystogun."

Mystogun nodded seriously as he looks out of the niche and at the crowd, this time spotting something else.

"You should go back to Natsu and Lucy right away." Mystogun turned back to Erza. Before Erza could ask the reason for doing so, he continued, "They might be looking for you."

"Alright. I'll leave first then." Erza turned and left quietly. From where he was, Mystogun saw Erza meet back up with Natsu and Lucy. He smiled a little under his mask before eyeing back on his original target: a certain glowing spirit-like thing in a puddle of water, which seemed to be trailing team Natsu.

-to be continued-

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Hey all!

My exams were over last week, and I got every paper back except Chinese oral and English left. Well, my combined science was okay (Physics was awesome but Chemistry sucked), Elementary Maths & combined humanities were horrible and Additional maths was almost a perfect score (careless mistakes, careless mistakes…). Overall? It sucks. But I heard that my class beat another class (the better one) in English so I'm pretty happy. :D

Many apologies for the late update~ I was asked- forced- to become the compere of my school's Speech & Prize winning ceremony. Plus I had my musical. GAH! Life sucks. Besides, why am I updating when I have the next part of my coursework tomorrow? ._.

Okay, enough of raving and ranting. Many thanks for everyone who has read, reviewed and subscribed to this story! Free fruitcake and ham (because I'm currently eating both) for everyone! :D

Take care! I'm going off to make grass~ :P

- ANYL


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)!

* * *

><p>redvalentino: Thanks for the suggestion. :) However, I don't think I will be able to do that. It's kinda like my policy to not disrupt an anime's storyline. I'm really sorry!<p>

mangareader: Aww... It's okay! Thans for reviewing! :)

TheNomade5: Don't worry, the story's slowly building up! Actually, chapters 8 and 9 were unplanned chapters, so the storyline was a little slow.

Silvermoon of Forestclan: You're welcome! Haha, but I don't hate Physics or Chemistry... It was just that i sucked in Chemistry this time. :P

1337box: Many thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoy the Darker than Black series! :)

* * *

><p>arc<p>

"Phew, I'm glad that our mission's finally over..." Lucy sighed as she lay on the sofa in the hotel room, stretching herself. Natsu seemed more energised than ever (probably, Lucy thought, was due to the seriousness he had been on the train) and Erza looked better than she had been too. Hence, the mission was a success in two ways! "

"..." Only a soft snoring sound was heard from one of the beds. Lucy stared at Natsu, who was lying on the bed, arms and legs stretched out.

"Natsu?" Lucy called before quietly walking over to Natsu. She looked at Natsu's face- he had his mouth slightly open and his cheeks slightly puffed. Lucy smiled as she continued staring at Natsu. Unconsciously, she closed her eyes and slowly brought her lips to Natsu's.

"... F..." Natsu's cheeks puffed up slightly as he seemed to mouth some words. Lucy stopped and smiled to herself as Natsu continued to mutter something. "F... Fire..."

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted loudly before sending a punch on Lucy's left cheek, causing the latter to start whimpering in pain as Natsu continued, "Heh heh... Take that, Gray..."

Lucy stared at Natsu before sighing and looking out of the window. _'Erza... When will you be back? And where did you go?'_

**XXX**

A few minutes before...

Erza walked along the dimly lit streets of the town, looking around for Mystogun. He had sent her a signal just a while ago, but now he was nowhere to be seen. Erza shuddered as she felt someone approach her from behind. She quickly turned. It was Mystogun.

"Mystogun, what is the meaning of thi-"

"Shhh. Be quiet, and don't look behind me." Mystogun whispered as he walked on. He repeated once more. "Don't ever turn behind as we continue walking."

"Mystogun, what's wrong?" Erza whispered urgently, still not knowing what was going on.

"We're being followed," Mystogun whispered back. Erza's eyes widened a little before she tried to turn behind. Mystogun quickly turned her back, whispering harshly, "And I said, don't turn behind!"

"Alright, I get it." Erza pulled Mystogun's hand from her shoulder. "So, what are you planning to do about our stalker?"

"We trail it back to where it's original body is." Mystogun answered. When he noticed that Erza gave him a dumbfounded look, he continued, "Looks like I forgot to explain this to you. Our stalker is some kind of spirit that can travel from one water body to another. In order to stop it, we will need to find its original body, which should be here."

Erza stared at the motel, where the owner of this water spirit is. Mystogun turned around before realising that the spirit was gone- it may have gone to call for reinforcements! He quickly pulled Erza into the motel.

"Hurry, Erza! We have to get to the owner of the spirit before its reinforcements come!" Mystogun shouted before he ran up flights of steps and barged into a room. Erza followed him soon after, and when she looked into the room Mystogun specified, she was in shock.

Sitting on a chair with her feet in a small basin of water was a silver haired girl wearing a lavender dress and a tight indigo coat. It was only when the girl turned towards them that Erza realised- the girl had blank eyes. She was blind.

"Why were you stalking Natsu, Lucy and Erza?" Mystogun asked the girl, breaking Erza out of her stupor.

"Mystogun, there's no way that this girl could be the one stalking us-" Erza started, but cut her line of speech when a spirit of some sort appeared in the basin of water and a masked person jumped in from the window.

"Yin!" The masked person shouted in shock, but his voice remained deep. He quickly rushed in front of the girl known as 'Yin' before swiftly taking out his knife and standing in a defensive stance.

"Hei." The girl called out to the masked person monotonely, turning to look at him, but her eyes still remained blank.

'_Yin and Hei, huh...'_ Erza thought before her trail of thought was disrupted by a soft blue glow that seemed to be emitting from the masked person known as Hei. Both Fairy Tail mages continued staring at the blue glow before Mystogun noticed barely visible sparks coming out from the knife in Hei's hand. Hei then quickly charged towards Erza, the latter re-equipping her sword to defend herself from the knife.

"Erza!" Mystogun shouted before pushing her away, causing himself to be hit by the shocks, with Erza staring wide-eyed at him. Although the attack seemed to work at first, Mystogun's figure slowly dissipated into mist, and he soon reappeared beside Erza.

"You did not have to do that, Mystogun. I saw it coming." Erza sighed, but her eyes were still stuck on Hei. With no response from the other Mage, Erza sighed again before ex-equipping her Lighting Empress Armour, ready to face another one of Hei's attacks.

However, Mystogun used his Sleep spell and knocked her out. Hei stared at the other Fairy Tail Mage for a while, not saying anything.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not here to fight you." Mystogun told Hei, the contractor still in his defensive stance. Yin, who was behind him, seemed to be a better people's-person. She put her hand on Hei's shoulder, and seemed to be whispering something into Hei's ear before he actually got up. Yin nodded at Mystogun as a sign that he could continue, although she remained expressionless. Mystogun nodded back slightly.

"I can tell that you two are not from this world- Earthland, as we call it." Mystogun started. When Hei did not say anything, he took it as a sign to continue. "It is very likely that you got here using an Anima. And from the looks of it, you are here on a mission-"

"Are you done yet?" Hei growled darkly. Mystogun stared at Hei, thinking, _'So I was right after all...'_

"In any case, I have absolutely no idea what your mission is," Mystogun started, taking out the staffs he had in the sling against his back and forcing them into the ground. "But to prevent you from hurting anyone in the guild, I would have to do this! Skyscraper!"

The earth started shaking hard, as if it was splitting right below them. Suddenly, a giant monster appeared in front of Hei and grabbed him using his huge claws as he desperately tried to loosen the monster's grip, but failed to do so. As a last attempt, Hei tried to use his contractor powers to break himself free of the monster's grasp, but before he could do so, he heard a voice calling to him.

"Hei! Hei!" The voice was monotone, but had a tinge of worry and fear in them. Yin. Hei broke out of the illusion, panting heavily as he carefully watched Mystogun for his next move.

Or rather, at least he TRIED to.

Mystogun had his staffs around Hei in the shape of a circle, and before Hei could get Yin out of there, the Fairy Tail Mage shouted, "Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"

A bright flash of light hit the attack's intended enemies. Mystogun sighed a little, considering that the last time he used this combination was when he was up against Laxus. When the light subsided, Mystogun looked towards the direction of the two, and to his horror, they weven or even hit by his attack! Hei then knew that this was the right time to escape. He released a few electric shocks to blind Mystogun, and dashed off with Yin carried bridal style.

Mystogun, after realising that they had got away, punched the wall next to him in anger.

The next thing he knew, however, was that he was hit on the back of his head. Hard.

"What explanation have you got for knocking me out and letting that masks person get away, huh~?" Erza spoke slowly, each word like one of Erza's swords stabbing into him.

"How... long have you been awake...?" Mystogun stared in shock, eyes wide.

"Ever since you used your sleep magic a second time. Didn't I tell you before that that was your magic's flaw? And you still went ahead with it!" Erza explained before suddenly shouting. Mystogun quickly brought his hands to his ears as an attempt to prevent his eardrums from exploding.

"Erza..." Mystogun replied with a sigh, not knowing how he should start and whether he should even tell or not.

"All that matters now," Erza spoke up, ignoring Mystogun totally, "Is that we failed to stop that masked person. I'll head back first."

**XXX**

"Yin, are you okay?" Hei asked Yin worriedly. The doll nodded, with Hei still pinning her to the top of the train carriage. Thankfully trains in this world were not as fast as those in his original world, or he would never be able to jump onto the train with Yin in his arms.

It did not take them very long for the train to reach Magnolia. Before the train came to a stop at the station, Hei jumped off, still carrying Yin. He then turned away from the station and walked on the outskirts of it, hoping not to meet anyone that could recognise him.

Unfortunately, his hopes were rendered useless when he heard the sound of a plastic-wrapped packet drop onto the pebbled pavement of the streets of Magnolia. Hei, startled, turned to the source of the noise when two pairs of very familiar eyes locked with his.

-to be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** …

Hi everyone. I'm really sorry this came up late. Although it is the school holidays, I still had to attend structured remedial. Plus I'm not feeling so good. Not to mention I had a writer's block on Mystogun's battle with Hei. And I'm hooked on City Hunter (the Korean ver.). I never thought Lee Min Ho would be so cute. Yes, I'm serious. XD (And up until now, I thought Thunder was the only cute one ' ^ ' that my younger sister told me about)

Many thanks to the reviews, readers, favouriters and subscribers for chapter 8. I'm really grateful, and you have all brightened up my days as I checked my story stats and reviews yesterday. ' w ' Oh, and can you all guess who the two people Hei and Yin met were?

Speaking of which, I have an Omake that I'm currently writing to make up for the Valentines Day one that I was supposed to write. Look forward to it!

Take care, ya all~

Wuv, ANYL

P.s For all KHR fans: I'm going to be buying five volumes of Katekyo Hitman Reborn light novels tomorrow! Yay! :D

P.P.s How was my romance scene at the start? I'm not very good at 'romance' genre-based stories though. :(


	10. Omake 2

**Disclaimer**: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)!

* * *

><p>Zangetsu Ossan &amp; TheNomade5: Thanks for reviewing! :D<p>

TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime: Hmmm... I'll try. Well, the series is going to end soon (well, according to the plan in my head) so chapters should be longer than usual. Hopefully i can go over the 2000 words mark. Thanks for the suggestion! :)

* * *

><p>ANYL: Hey-ya all! This is A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover de arimasu~! This is an Omake specially written for 'White Day', since I did not manage to write the 'Valentines Day' one for all of you! Do not misunderstand the meaning of this Omake, though: It has ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with romance. I added that in chapter nine already. ... Well, in the end I missed that too. Sucks.<p>

ANYL: Mini summary: Specially for all Gajeel fans. **Gajeel goes in search of a cat to show off to both Natsu and Wendy while they are out on separate missions... When he meets a golden eyed, talking black cat.**

ANYL: *slurping Pokemon cup noodle* So, without further ado, let's begin!

* * *

><p>"No, this ain't the type I want..." Gajeel muttered to himself after he picked up a cat with golden-brown fur before slowly putting it down again. He then continues going down the alley, looking at the cats in the area. None of them were of his type! While he did so, Gajeel did not notice a small bottle lying innocently on the floor, accidentally steps on it and falls face-flat on the ground.<p>

Looking upwards and inwardly cursing his bad luck, he spots a black cat in front of him. It was not only that it looked just like Happy and Charle, but it had this glowing aura surrounding it. Something that made it stand out as compared to other cats. Gajeel slowly moved his forearm towards the cat and, without warning, grabbed its tail to prevent it from getting away.

"MEOW!" The cat screamed before turning behind (successfully) to see Gajeel grabbing hold of his tail and grinning excitedly. That sent a shiver down the cat's spine.

"Gotcha." Gajeel spoke up, still grinning in his position on the ground. He saw the cat slowly composed itself before it started glaring fiercely at him.

"Let me go." The cat ordered seriously, a small glint of dangerousness in its eyes. Gajeel, on the other hand, was left speechless, not knowing that this cat could talk.

"The cat... Just talked..." Gajeel murmured under his breath. The cat seemed to have heard him, as it turned away in one swift movement, trying to pretend that it couldn't talk at all. Suddenly, Gajeel let go of the cat's tail and hugged it, sand-papering its face. "You're so CUTE!"

The cat attempted twisting itself at odd angles and tried to scratch Gajeel's back and arms with its claws, but Gajeel had used his magic to create a metal layer of protection, rendering the cat's attempts useless. The cat soon gave up, slumped in Gajeel's arms.

"Heh, since you are my cat now, what should I name you?" Gajeel paused for a while, in deep thought before announcing, "Alright! I'll name you Kuro-chan!"

The cat's eyes immediately widened at Gajeel's announcement and it tried even harder to get out of Gajeel's grasp, this time successful in its attempt.

"My name's not Kuro-chan, you dolt." The black cat snarled dangerously under its breath.

"You actually had a name, Kuro-chan?" Gajeel asked, still oblivious to the cat's anger, much to the cat's annoyance.

"It's 'Mao'. Get it right this time or you'll end up with more than bruises this time (reference to the innocent- or rather, the NOT so innocent- bottle still lying on the floor.)." The cat known as 'Mao' slowly backed away from Gajeel as it spoke, but as he did, he did not notice the bottle behind him, stepped on it, and fell face-flat on the ground.

"Hey... Kuro-chan, you okay?" Gajeel asked, slightly worried yet hesitant as he approached Mao. He sighed before picking Mao up, who was still groaning in pain.

"Uh, yeah... And stop calling me 'Kuro-chan'. I mean it." Mao murmured quietly, rubbing his face with his paws. Suddenly, something black had caught his eye: A mark, similar to the one Hei had.

The symbol of Fairy Tail.

Mao immediately broke free of Gajeel's grasp, and, making a safe landing, hurriedly turned to Gajeel.

"Are you... A Fairy Tail Mage?" Mao shouted loudly, surprising Gajeel.

"Yeah, I am. But what's wrong with that?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow, staring at Mao. "And how do you know about Fairy Tail? You're just a cat!"

"That's because... Fairy Tail is famous?" Mao stammered, smiling nervously while he was innerly scolding himself for the lousiest excuse he could come up with without making the Fairy Tail Mage suspicious of him. Fortunately, the Mage shook off Mao's suspiciousness and picked him up again, much to the cat's surprise.

"So..." Gajeel spoke up, staring straight into Mao's golden eyes. "... Can I keep you?"

Mao stared stupefied at Gajeel before face-palming with his free paw. He looked at Gajeel, plainly stated a 'No', and somehow managed to get away again. He ran a distance before turning behind, only to see Gajeel a distance away, sniffing the air in search of Mao. To Mao, he really seemed like a dog. (Like Wool from Law of Ueki Plus?)

"Kuro-chan~! I don't care if you hate me or don't want to be my cat, because I'll sniff you out!" Gajeel yelled, looking around for Mao, the latter sprinting even faster and further away from him.

After a long round of chasing and hiding, the sun had set, and Gajeel, whom had been looking for Mao, had finally given up, looking very upset. Mao, on the other hand, was breathing heavily as he looked towards the direction where the Mage had gone from the top of a building, hoping that he would not be returning any time soon. Suddenly, he felt a bunch of familiar presences- one of Hei's, and another was Yin's. But... What about the last one?

Before Mao could figure out who he had felt, he heard two people running in the alley next to him, one shouting for help.

-to the continued-

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: **Hi all! I hope all of you enjoyed this omake! Well, I had absolutely no idea where to put Gajeel in my story, so I came up with this for you guys! Hopefull, Gajeel, you will be able to find a cat soon…

**Gajeel:** I was OOC…

**ANYL:** Yep, you were. But I seriously don't care.

**Gajeel:** And what kind of name is 'Kuro-chan'? That makes no sens-

**ANYL:** Hai hai! Because ME likes to make fun of cats (if any of you had read 'When they meet', my Nurarihyon no Mago & Natsume Yuujinchou X-over, you would know what I mean.) so I just had to give Mao a cute nickname…

**Gajeel: **Well, what does 'Mao' mean?

**ANYL:** It's Chinese, my dear, Chinese. Fortunately I'm on another salt rush right now (it's that Pokemon noodle), so Chapter 10 is making progress… Plus the end of this chapter was a Chapter 10 spoiler as well…

**Gajeel:** Hey, don't ignore my question!

**ANYL:** And I would like to thank all my dear readers, reviewers and favouriters for supporting 'The Black Contractor'! Have a great night! Adieu~!

**Gajeel: **Hey!

**ANYL:** Oh, and speaking of which, Gajeel, you aren't appearing any more in this series.

**Gajeel:** WHAT?

**ANYL:** Oh, and one more thing, can anyone tell me whether **Elfen Lied **is worth watching? My friend recommended it to me.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)!

* * *

><p>SaphiraEragon: Hahaha! Thanks! I watched Deadman Wonderland, Mirai Nikki and a little Gantz already so I think I'll be okay. :D<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Natsu again, huh?" Hei muttered under his breath. When he turned to Mao, who was staring at him, Hei continued, "What?"<em>

_"That person with the pink hair and muffler smells dangerous. And someone else does, too."_

_"Someone else?" Hei questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_"A kid with long, dark blue hair. You'd better be careful."_

**XXX**

"We're finally back!" Gray announced as he stretched his arms towards the night sky. After doing so, he turned to his partner. "That mission wasn't as hard as you said it was, Juvia."

"I guess so, since Gray-sama was so strong..." Juvia muttered shyly. Underneath her embarrassed facade, however, she was thinking, 'Gajeel tricked me! He said that it would be a long and hard mission and that it would take at least a week to complete it! And I wanted some time alone with Gray-sama!'

"Well, you are strong too, you know." Gray replied as he contined walking along the pebbled pavement of Magnolia, while Juvia's heart skipped a beat after hearing the ice mage's reply.

"Besides... Aren't we... Alone right now?" Juvia blushed, somehow able to squeak the said words out.

It was after that statement that Gray quickly turned away from Juvia, causing Juvia herself to innerly burst into tears and think, 'Stupid, stupid Juvia! Thanks to what you had just said, the atmosphere between you and Gray-sama just got awkward!'

"We-we are just members of the same guild, so there's... nothing wrong with this." Gray said loudly, interrupting Juvia's inner-mind conversation. Unknown to Juvia, Gray was blushing slightly as well.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia was about to hug the ice-Mage when both she and Gray felt a very hostile presence from an alley a few metres in front of them.

"No! Stay away!" The two heard a desperate shout from the alley. It did not take them long to recognise the person in need of their help- It was Wendy.

Both Gray and Juvia ran over to the alley quickly, only to see a masked person wearing a black coat with one of his hands at Wendy's neck, the other holding an unconcious Carla. The mask had a purple lightning mark on it.

"Wendy! Carla!" Gray and Juvia shouted in unison, getting the attention of both the sky dragon slayer and the masked person.

"Gray... Juvia..." Wendy turned to her comrades, almost tearing up in fright.

"Let her go!" Gray shouted before pressed his palms together. "Ice-make: Floor!"

With a bright flash of light, the alley floor was suddenly covered with icicles, seemly appearing from where Gray was. The masked person let go of Wendy and jumped, dodging Gray's attack.

Before Wendy could get to the water and ice mages, however, she was hit at her pressure point by a black cat that jumped down from the roof of one of the two buildings creating the alley. Meanwhile, the masked person destroyed the ice using his electrical powers, and caught Wendy using the wire attached to his belt.

"That lightning..." Gray muttered as both the cat and the masked person landed on the ground in the alley. "Hey, you can't be that guy Laxus was battling a night ago...!"

Before Gray could confirm his suspicions, however, the masked person and the cat had mysteriously disappeared in another bright flash of lightning.

"They are hiding their presence well. I can't track them down." Juvia looked around seriously, trying to sense the strange people they had seen.

"We had better report this to Master..." Gray gritted his teeth before dashing towards the guild, Juvia running alongside him.

**XXX**

The next day...

"We're back!" Natsu shouted while kicking down the main doors of Fairy Tail guild. For some reason, however, no one seemed to be interested in him. Everyone seemed really upset.

"What happened?" Erza asked after stomping up to Mirajane.

"Wendy's been kidnapped." Mirajane answered solemnly. Lucy and Erza's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure about that? Wendy's a dragon slayer, you know." Natsu sat down on a seat at Mirajane's drink counter. "Plus, she's strong."

"Yes, but she's still too young." Lucy reminded him, but Natsu was not convinced.

"You guys worry too much. She'll be just fine." Natsu the looked around for Happy, who was nowhere to be seen. "Besides, where's Happy?"

"He went with Gray and Juvia to find the person that kidnapped Wendy, though I can guess that the main reason he did so was because Carla was kidnapped as well." Mirajane sighed worriedly.

"Carla was kidnapped too?" Erza stated quickly and Mirajane nodded in response.

"Yes, and maybe Li too." Mirajane added slowly.

"Li too?" Lucy shouted before recalling Mirajane's words. "Wait, what do you mean by 'maybe'?"

"We aren't exactly sure what happened to Li. He was the last person seen with Wendy, but he could have just gone home after looking around the guild with her. We haven't seen Li since two days ago." Mirajane explained before continuing, "We do know that Wendy was kidnapped because Gray and Juvia witnessed it."

"Don't tell me... Gray and Juvia..." Erza started, only to be interrupted by Makarov.

"They went to find that masked person. With Happy." Makarov finished Erza's sentence, with everyone staring at him.

"Master! Didn't you say that you wouldn't be telling Natsu and the others about this? After all, they would try to go and find Wendy's kidnapper themselves!" Macao shouted across, almost everyone inwardly agreeing with him.

"That's right, Gramps! I'm going to find that bastard and beat the hell outta him!" Natsu shouted before running towards the main doors of the guild.

Unfortunately, he crashed face to face with a certain blue exceed before Makarov could stop him.

"Natsu/Happy!" Everyone shouted simultaneously, the two lying almost unconscious on the ground, but no one seemed to notice the other person involved in this collision.

"Happy, what happened? Where is Gray and Juvia-" Erza asked urgently, but was interrupted by a shout by one of the other members of the guild.

"Juvia!" Everyone turned from Happy to Juvia, who lay badly injured and slightly burnt beside Natsu and Happy, unconscious.

"Someone take her to the first-aid room, hurry!" Mirajane yelled, serious. Rufus drew a stretcher using his magic and some of the guild members quickly rushed her to the said room.

"Speaking of which, where's Gray?" Max asked, half-shouting. Everyone not in the first aid room hurriedly looked around, looking for the ice-Mage.

"I'll ask again, Happy." Erza turned back to Happy, who was trembling in fear. "What happened?"

"Gray... Gray, he..." Happy whispered, his voice barely audible.

**XXX**

_"WHAT? Wendy and Carla were kidnapped?" Makarov shouted, his voice echoing throughout the almost-empty guild, where the remaining few members still in there stared wide eyed at them._

_"Yeah, by this masked guy." Gray replied before explaining further. "He used pretty powerful lightning. It could even destroy my ice."_

_"There should also be a black cat accompanying him. That cat was the one who knocked Wendy out." Juvia added, with Gray nodding in agreement._

_"This is a very serious matter, Master." Mirajane, who still happened to be in the guild, spoke seriously._

_"Tch...!" Gray clicked his tongue angrily before charging out of the guild entrance, shouting as he left, "I'm going to find that masked guy and get Wendy and Carla back!"_

_"Gray/Gray-sama!" Everyone present yelled at Gray, but he never turned back. Juvia looked at Makarov for a while before rushing after Gray, Happy following after her._

_**XXX**_

_"Gray-sama! Where are you going?" Juvia yelled as she chased after Gray, who did not even bother turning back after hearing her voice._

_"Gray!" Happy squeaked worriedly, the ice Mage still not turning back._

_"... I'm sorry." Gray stopped and spoke up, surprising the two behind him. He had his fists clenched. "If I had been stronger, I could have saved Wendy. It's my fault that she was kidnapped. Dammit!"_

_Without warning, Gray smacked his fist against the wall of the building next to him, creating a visible dent with blood on it._

_"Gray-sama!" Juvia ran towards Gray and tried to stop him from hurting himself any further, but before she could, she collided forehead-to-head with someone._

_"Juvia!" Gray and Happy ran towards the water Mage, who was picking herself up and rubbing her forehead from the collision. The three heard a deep moan from the person Juvia had crashed into and turned towards the said person, who his back facing them and was clutching the right side of his head in agony. The person was wearing a black coat, and had dark brownish black hair. He also seemed to be wearing gloves._

_"Hey, you alrigh-" Gray asked before stretching out his hand, but stopped after noticing that his fingers happened to hit something. He picked up the thing and his eyes widened in shock._

_It was a mask with a purple lightning bolt on it._

_"You... Are that masked person." Gray spoke slowly. The said person looked up in shock, but did not turn around. Suddenly, he stood and up and tried to sprint off, but was stopped by Juvia herself who grabbed his shoulder._

_"Wait... Who exactly are you...?" Juvia asked nervously, Happy silent in fear._

_"..."_

_"Just answer her already!" Gray shouted, trying to get a good glimpse of who the masked person was._

_"Do I have a need to answer your question?" Hei answered in a deep voice, before turning his head slightly at Gray, Juvia and Happy, glaring at the trio. He had not shown much of his face, but Gray could easily tell who it was from the way he spoke (despite it being deep and cold) and the angle at which they could see him._

_"Li... Shun Sheng...? But that's impossible! There's no way you could be-!" Gray shouted, backing away a little._

_"Gray-sama! Look out!" Juvia shouted, pushing Gray out of the way as Hei threw a knife attached to his belt at Gray. The knife sliced through Juvia's body as she stood where Gray once was, the wire attached to the knife still passed through her body. "I don't know how you know Gray-sama, but I will protect Gray-sama however I can!"_

_A huge sphere of water was being formed above Juvia. Gray stared at it for a while before he noticed a dull blue glow surrounding Hei and a few electrical sparks coming out of the wire connected to the knife he threw earlier._

_"It's no use, Juvia's body is made of water." Juvia said to Hei with a serious tone. "Water magic: Water Nebul- AHHHHH!"_

_"Juvia, get away, hurry!" Gray shouted, but it was too late. Juvia was hit by Hei's electric shocks. Gray growled angrily before he rushed towards Hei, punching his palms together. "Damn it! Ice make: Lance!"_

_With a bright flash of light, a few ice arrows shot out of the area where Gray's palms were, aimed towards Hei. Hei swiftly retracted the wire, moving over Juvia, who was lying unconscious on the ground, and over to where the knife he had thrown earlier._

_"Ice make: Shield!" With a swift hand movement, Gray trapped Hei in a round of ice barricades before running over to his partner. "Juvia! Hey, Juvia! You okay? Hey!"_

_Suddenly, the sound of ice breaking was heard and Gray turned to it, only to see Hei heading straight towards him with a knife in his hand. Gray tried to dodge it, but it was too late. The blade cut Gray at his abdomen area, and blood was gushing out fast._

_"Ha... Happy. You're still around, aren't you?" Gray panted heavily before using his ice magic to temporarily stop the bleeding._

_"Aye..." Happy whimpered a distance behind Gray. He had watched the whole ordeal go on, and was very worried about the two._

_"Happy, quickly take Juvia back to Fairy Tail." Gray said, trying to stand back up. Happy's eyes widened._

_"But... What about you, Gray? I can't just leave you alone!" Happy squeaked out._

_"It doesn't matter! Juvia's injuries are worse than mine!" Gray half-shouted, although it was clear that he was slowly losing consciousness. He continued, "Besides, I'll be fine here. Hurry up and go before that guy strikes again."_

_Suddenly, a flash of lightning barely hit the two, causing an explosion at the building quite a distance away. Hei stared from where he was, staring at their reactions to the warning shot that he sent to the exceed._

_"HURRY UP AND GO, HAPPY!" Gray shouted, this time forcing Juvia into the exceed's paws and using his ice magic to create a platform that shot both of them up to the roof of the building. Happy held on to Juvia and use his magic 'Era' to grow wings for his and Juvia's escape._

_"Gray... Happy sniffed as he watched Hei's wire break through another one of Gray's ice attacks and bound him. Hei had that same blue glow surrounding him, and Gray was hit by a round of electric shocks before collapsing to the ground._

_And that was the last thing Happy had seen._

**XXX**

"Gray... Gray, he was defeated by the masked guy and was kidnapped as well!"

-to be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: **Hey guys! Tomorrow's my school's Speech and Prize-Giving Day, plus after that I have some school community work on Saturday… Ah well. That's the main reason why this chapter is out earlier than expected!

Many thanks to all my reviewers, readers, story favouriters and subscribers out there! I hope you all enjoyed the Omake and this chapter!

Ah, yes, and if any one of you were wondering why this chapter was longer than the usual, well, I received a review from **TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime** to try to make my chapters a little longer. And here's the result! words! Over 2000 words! O_O

Okay, everyone, I have a few questions for you all (although I know the answers):

1. How does Wendy seem to know Hei?

2. Why is she afraid of him?

3. What is going to happen to Gray?

4. And how will this situation turn into?

If anyone wants to guess, just leave me a review! Even anonymous reviews are welcome! :D

What? A prize?

Okay, okay. The person who guesses the most accurately can choose the characters that I will write into an Omake. But I can't (and won't) write yaoi or romance. I suck.

Well, take care, ya all!

- ANYL


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)!

* * *

><p>Zangetsu Ossan: Thanks for reviewing! :P<p>

TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime: Speaking of reviews… I haven't reviewed your fanfic yet! O_O

A-list Goddess: Thanks for reviewing! Hmm, I see… Well, it's a good guess! Thanks for participating! I did have part 1b in mind, but its slightly different… Okay, name your favourite characters! :D

Slivermoon of Forestclan: 50 unread mails? O_O Thanks for reviewing nonetheless~!

* * *

><p><em>"Happy, Carla how about we stop by the bakery? I heard Fairy Tail's got a new member just recently, like Carla and myself!" Wendy skipped in excitement, her long blue hair twirling around as she did so.<em>

_"Aye! Let's buy a fish one!" Happy raised a paw, stating his point to the other two._

_"No one likes eating fish flavoured cakes other than you, Male-cat. Besides, fish tastes weird on cake." Carla stated, causing Happy to drop the fish he held in his paws._

_Wendy giggled as she saw the common sight happen once again. Just then, the trio passed a young man with black hair, a girl way shorter than him with her long silver hair tied in a pony tail, and a black cat that seemly looked like Carla. The cat turned up and stared at Wendy for a while, but continued making its way down the street with the girl and man._

_"That group smells very suspicious, don't they, Wendy..." Carla whispered to Wendy a distance away from the group. The dragon slayer, on the other hand, was frozen on the spot, sweating profusely and trembling as she stood. Carla stared at her before calling her. "Wendy?"_

_'That person's... Look in his eyes... They are full of darkness and death. The heaviness of it scares me. And his magic power... Is like that of a dragon slayer. Is that the reason why I feel so fearful? If it is not... Then what is it?' Wendy thought panickly, still not moving from the spot. She looked up and spotted the Fairy Tail guild in front of her. Wendy slowed her breathing and calmed herself down before heading towards the guild._

_**XXX**_

_"Wendy, we really should be getting back home. It's very late now." Carla spoke, her arms crossed._

_"I'm sorry, Carla." Wendy apologised before turning back towrds the stretch of road in front of them. "But I really don't feel like going back now..."_

_"Is it because of that Li ShunSheng person?" Wendy turned to Carla in shock. "Hmph, I guess I was right. I know you are afraid of his magic, but you don't have to. You are a dragon slayer, for goodness sake!"_

_"It's not that, Carla..." Wendy smiled nervously. Just then, both heard a loud thud of someone landing on the ground in front of them. They turned and stared: It was Hei and Yin, but former was wearing full black clothing and a black-green coat._

_Wendy dropped the packet she held in her hand in shock, which in turn alerted the two. There was no other trigger. The game of cat and mouse began._

**XXX**

"Uhh... Ahh, my neck hurts..." Wendy groaned softly in pain, vision blury from just regaining consciousness. She tried to use her left hand to press against the back of her neck, where the pain seemed to have originated from. However, it seemed that she was unable to do so, and when her vision cleared a little more, her eyes widened as she stared at the rope tied around her.

Wendy struggled to free herself from the ropes, trying every possible method from scratching, pulling and biting it, but nothing seemed to work. Her long hair also seemed to only be getting in her way. After a while, Wendy stopped trying to free herself, and lay down sideways against the cool, wooden floorboards, trying to recall the scene of why had happened before she lost consciousness. It was only then that she remembered something important.

"Carla!" Wendy got onto her knees, looking around frantically. "Carla! Where are you, Carla?"

"Wendy! I'm over here!" A voice called out worriedly from a distance. Wendy turned to see a girl with silver hair and pale purple eyes walk into the room with Carla in her arms.

"Carla!" Wendy shouted again, but the girl seemed unfazed by her calls, her face expressionless as if she were staring at something far into the distance. Wendy asked the girl timidly, "Umm... Who are you? And why are you holding Carla?"

"We were captured. By that Li ShunSheng. And this girl is one of his accomplices." Carla answered, the said girl turned and stared blankly at Carla.

"Yin." Wendy and Carla turned to the girl, who called herself 'Yin', in shock. Yin repeated her name again. "Yin."

"Yin-san... Why did Li ShunSheng kidnap me... and Carla?" Wendy asked quickly, hoping to get an answer from the doll. Unfortunately, two figures appeared from the window on the other side of the room, and soon a masked man and cat appeared, carrying an injured Gray on his shoulder.

"Gray-san!" Wendy squeaked, Carla staring wide eyed at the scene before them. 'This guy... Li ShunSheng... Is strong!' Carla thought.

"Hei. Mao." Yin spoke, turning towards the direction of Hei, but still had an expressionless look on her face.

"Yin. What are you doing?" Hei asked, removing his mask after putting Gray down. When the doll did not respond, Hei sighed before taking out a towel and a bucket of water, cleaning the ice Mage's injuries.

"What are you doing, Li ShunSheng?" Carla half-shouted in Yin's arms, pointing at the contractor. "I don't know why you kidnapped Wendy and I, but what is even more confusing is why you are helping Gray! He's your enemy, isn't he? Just like we are!"

Hei stared expressionlessly at Carla and Wendy for a while before continuing his work, giving a monotoned answer only when he was done.

"It's my mission." He answered, wrapping Gray's waist with bandages, finally managing to stop the bleeding from Gray's abdomen wound. Before Wendy could ask him about what he had meant by his mission, he stood up and carried Gray again, continuing, "Mao, let's go."

A black cat that looked like an exceed gave a slightly reluctant nod before the two turned and left by the same window they entered.

**XXX**

"What?" Everyone chorused together in shock. Happy continued looking downcast.

"Hey... Happy, are you sure about that? There's no way Gray could have be defeated!" Natsu spoke loudly from where he was, not even shouting or yelling at the Exceed.

"Natsu's right, Happy! Gray could never be defeated so easily!" Lucy agreed, the other members nodding their heads too.

"But..." Erza started, getting everyone's attention. "If Gray's kidnapper is strong enough to almost defeat Natsu (Natsu: Hey!) and is on par with Laxus, I can see why Gray lost."

"On par with Laxus?" Levy asked, not very sure what Erza meant, especially about the part on Laxus.

"There was a battle between Laxus and Gray's kidnapper just a few nights ago." Lucy explained. Multiple shocked expressions and yelps were heard throughout the guild. Unknown to her, however, there were a few amongst them that simply raised an eyebrow.

"Laxus! You aren't kidding, right? I mean, it's LAXUS!" Someone shouted as chaos broke out throughout the guild.

"SILENCE!" Makarov shouted. Everyone stopped at once and stared at their guild master. "Before we start worrying about why Laxus is here, how about we start planning on saving Gray and Wendy?"

"Speaking of which, where's Natsu and Lucy?" Everyone looked around nervously and panickly for the said two, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Those brats! What if they meet up with Gray and Wendy's kidnapper?" Makarov shouted angrily, his voice echoing throughout the guild.

"About that, Master..." Erza spoke up, raising her right hand a little, also successfully getting everyone's attention from Makarov. "I may have this suspicion on who Gray and Wendy's kidnappers are."

"WHAT?" Almost everyone shouted at once.

"Yes. On my previous mission with Natsu and Lucy, I met up with Mystogun. He was following a sort of water spirit that seemed to be trailing Natsu, Lucy and myself." Everyone fell silent. Erza took it as notation to continue. "We managed to hunt down the owner of this spirit: A girl with long, silver hair, clad in a lavender dress and an indigo coat. However, this masked man- the one we believed both Natsu and Laxus had both battled a few nights ago- came to rescue her."

"And if you were to include the information Gray and Juvia provided for Wendy's kidnappers, we can conclude that our enemy's a three-man team." Erza stated, swiftly providing the information she pieced together. The rest of the Fairy tail members had their mouths hung agape, except for a few.

"As expected of Erza." Mirajane smiled, as if she had guessed the exact same thing. "Speaking of which, Erza, we can't forget something important, right?"

"That's right, Mirajane. Here's when we get to the important part- on who the masked person is. And I'm very sure Happy here already knows who he is." Happy squeaked in fright, suddenly shivering by Erza's mentioning of the masked person. "So, Happy... Who is it?"

"The masked man... Is that Li ShunSheng guy!" Happy answered nervously.

It took a while for what Happy had said to process in everyone's mind, but they had finally got it.

"EHH? Li is Wendy and Gray's kidnapper?" A simultaneous shout echoed throughout the guild.

"How can that be? He's our newbie!" Someone shouted out, but was interrupted by a mutter from Mirajane.

"That was really unexpected. Master and I had been pretty suspicious of him ever since he came here, but we never expected him to do something like that," Mirajane placed her right hand against her cheek, still smiling.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked Mirajane, who had put her hand down, the usual smile gone, and a serious look appearing on her face.

"We suspected that Li ShunSheng was hiding something from the rest of us." Makarov replied seriously in Mirajane's place.

"Hiding something? You mean his powers?" Erza questioned urgently. _This Li ShunSheng... May not be as innocent as she had originally thought._

"That's right. And something else, too." A voice spoke out from the open main doors of Fairy Tail. Everyone expect Makarov, Mirajane and Erza stared wide-eyed at the person standing there. It was Mystogun. "The origins of his powers... Do not come from this world."

"So, you're figured it out, Mystogun?" Makarov asked, with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, Master. Li ShunSheng- or by his code name 'Hei'- came from an alternative universe, and it is highly plausible that his powers came from there, too." Mystogun explained swiftly. "I haven't been able to get much information, but he's probably from an organisation sent to check on our world-"

Mystogun suddenly cut his words as he stared at Fairy Tail's main entrance.

"Mystogun? What's wrong?" Erza asked, turning to the direction Mystogun was staring at. Everyone, wondering what was going on, turned as well.

At the main doors of Fairy Tail...

Stood a black cat with a bell tied around his neck.

This cat, however, seemed to emit a sort of aura that made it different from other cats. It's golden eyes also seemed calculative and cold.

"Hey, you." The cat signalled to Erza. "Come with me."

"The cat... Just talked..." Someone said out and got irritated looks from the rest of the group.

"Are you part of Li ShunSheng... No, Hei's team?" Makarov asked seriously. The cat stared at him for a while.

"Yes, that's right." The cat nodded once before sitting down. "I'm Mao. I was instructed by Hei to lead one of you to your ice-making friend."

"Ice-making friend...?" Mirajane mused before answering, "You mean Gray?"

"Yeah, whatever his name is..." Mao muttered under his breath before saying aloud, "So, who's coming with me?"

"Just one question, Mao." Erza spoke out, not answering Mao's question. "Why are you guys doing this?"

Mao chuckled, something that did not seem to match his features as a cat. It was more like something a human would do.

"Just to get back to our world, of course. You'd think we would want to drop ourselves in a world we aren't familiar with?" Mao sneered arrogantly. "Besides, Hei is more than powerful enough to complete this mission alone. Now, shall we go?"

**XXX**

"Hey, are we there yet?" Erza demanded the contractor. The latter laughed a little to himself as he kept running.

"What, you worried about him?" Mao replied, not answering Erza's question.

"No. But..." Erza pondered for a while. "There's something I want to ask you."

Mao stared at the S-class Mage for a while before turning back, answering, "Go on."

"Why don't you try to get back to you own world, especially since you aren't comfortable with it here?"

"The reason why we can't get back is simple because Hei was unable to. Yin and I had to come because that kid with the pink hair destroyed his transporter." Mao answered once more.

"Natsu did?"

"Yeah. Within the first five minutes he got here. Or he'll be able to get back and all this trouble wouldn't have started." Mao slowed down in front of a restaurant and jumped up to a window ledge.

"Up there?" Erza asked the contractor, whom nodded before jumping into the room. Erza followed him and, making sure no one saw her, entered the room as well.

To her surprise, however, Hei and Yin were nowhere to be seen, and a bandaged Gray was left leaning against one corner of the room.

"Hey! Mao! Where's Hei?" Erza shouted.

"Unfortunately, I will not be leading you to the other girl." Mao said with a Cheshire cat- like smirk on his face. "Besides, I'm sure Hei should be dealing with them anytime soon..."

**XXX**

"Natsu, shouldn't we be telling them where we are going?" Lucy yelled in between exhausted huffs.

"What, and let them stop us? There's no way I'm going to let that happen!" Natsu shouted back before smirking. "Besides, I've got a score to settle with that masked guy!"

"So it's all about that masked person huh..." Lucy muttered under her breath. "Wait, that's not what I meant! What about Gray? You told me that his scent was separated from Wendy and that masked person's!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Erza would be able to find him!" Natsu shouted again, running up the steps like it was nothing. "C'mon Lucy! We're almost there! Just you wait, you masked guy... I'm going to rip that mask off your face and save Wendy and Carla!"

-to be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** … I sincerely apologise if this chapter's a little edgy, and that the flow's a bit weird here and there. I was trying to compile a Beelzebub fic and another X-over, since all the plot bunnies are chasing me around to no end... And now I'm reading Beelzebub, Shinrei Tantei Yakumo and Karneval.

Well, my school's musical is tomorrow, and I'm performing in it… Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, subscribed and favourted this story! ' w ' Thanks for all the support!

One thing I'd have to say, though… Is that this chapter's the third last official chapter for this series. Yes, **The Black Contractor **is ending! (I sound so happy though… Why? ' ^ ' )

And I'd think I will be taking a haitus after this so that I will be able to study for my Mid Year Exams. Yup, life's tough, but it goes on! See you all! :D


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 review responses:<p>

TheNomade5: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! :D

TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime: WOOOOOAAAAH! Thanks! I never noticed that! O_O (Curses my not-so-fat fingers and Microsoft Word) I corrected it already, hopefully its fine. :D

EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD: Nah, it's my fault for blabbering on and on about it. I sincerely apologise... *bows*

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 review responses:<p>

Clarinet97: Hey-ya! Thanks for taking time to read this! Good luck with your own fanfic! :D

Ali-kun: Here's your long awaited update! Hopefully it's entertaining enough for you all… *panics* O_Ol|

Silvermoon of Forestclan: Again? XD Well, it would be possible if I don't check my email for at least a month… Which I should be doing now. D:

* * *

><p>'Natsu... Everyone.., hopefully they're okay...' Wendy sighed softly. She could use her dragon slayer magic to get out of her out of here, but she would need to be able to break her fall before that. Falling from a clock tower is highly fatal.<p>

"You." Wendy snapped her head upwards in shock upon hearing Hei's voice. "Tie up your hair."

"Eh?" Wendy stammered before looking downwards again. She was very uneasy with Hei's stare on her.

"Just do it." Hei tossed a thin piece of string over, turning towards the window and cautiously looking out of it.

"Ahh... Okay..." Wendy tied up her hair nervously, glancing at Carla, who was still in Yin's arms. The doll seemed to have noticed Wendy's glance and nodded her head slightly. She continued, "Umm... Hei... san..."

She was greeted with a very shocked look from the latter, although he still had part of his serious look there. Hei snapped out of his trail of thought before turning away, most probably blushing as he did so.

"Why did you ask her to do that?" Carla perked up uncaringly.

"Don't ask." Hei turned back, his serious and (to Wendy) frightening glare plastered back on his face. This facade, however, soon melted away into a defeated look.

"My sister. She died in a war." Hei spoke in almost a whisper. "With your hair tied up like that, you look just like her."

"Your reason for kidnapping me... Is to get her back?" Wendy asked slowly. She could almost feel a different side of Hei- one of loneliness. One full of fear.

Before Hei could answer, the bolted doors of the room they were smashed open with a shout and two fireballs' worth of flames.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The pink-haired Mage barged in, with Lucy trailing behind him. Hei quickly took out his mask from under his coat and put it on before turning to the two.

"Wendy!" Lucy shouted with partial shock and relief, glad to see that her friend was safe, in the least.

"Hey, you masked bastard! Release Wendy now!" Natsu shouted, pointing at Hei.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Wendy half-shouted, happy to see that her friends were here.

"..." Hei stared at the two mages with calculate eyes, not replying Natsu's shout.

"That's it! I'm beating this guy to a pulp!" Natsu shouted, flailing his arms impatiently.

"I agree with you, Natsu!" Lucy took out a key from a chain that held a bunch of similar ones. "Open the door to the Lion: Leo!"

With a bright flash of light, a cloud of smoke (and a very comical bell chime), a man wearing a formal suit, sunglasses and had orange hair appeared. For some weird reason, he also had a fork in his left hand and a knife in his right.

"Hey, Lucy." He started, looking quite restless. "I was having dinner with Aries."

"I'm sorry, Loki, but this is an emergency. And desperate times call for desperate measures!" Lucy shouted, ignoring the sigh she got as a response.

"What is it now? Another one of your meeting-Natsu-and-confused-on-what-to-wear situations again?" Loki spat out slightly bitterly, shaking his head.

"It's... Not like that!" Lucy screeched, face flustered red. With a loud smack, Lucy's fist collided with Loki's head.

"Ow! Lucy, I'm very sure I did not deserve tha-" Loki complained before suddenly dodging backwards. When he landed, blood sprayed out from a small cut at his neck.

"Lo... Loki...?" Lucy asked nervously, not knowing what happened at all.

"Idiot! Move away now!" Natsu sprinted towrds Lucy and pushed her aside. In the blink of an eye, a long, deep cut appeared on Natsu's back, almost cutting his overcoat into two.

Loki glared at Hei, who was getting up from his bent down position. He held one of his knives in his right hand. Blood dripped from the blade, and with a quick swing, the blood spattered onto the ground.

"Tch, this guy is better than I originally thought. And has more murderous intent that I would expect, too." Loki spoke with a huff. He was already having difficulties breathing. "I'm sorry, Lucy. Guess I got to head back and heal up first..."

Without warning, Hei threw a knife connected to the wire on his belt towards Natsu and Lucy. Lucy quickly ran in front of Natsu, took out another of her keys and shouted, "Open the gate to the Scorpion: Scorpio!"

A very tanned and oddly dressed man (according to Hei, anyways) appeared the same way Loki did. The man bent downwards and let out a whirlpool of sand with Lucy's command, blocking Hei's field of vision.

"Wendy!" Lucy quickly ran towards the Sky dragon slayer while Hei was distracted, untying the ropes that bound her friend. "Don't worry, you're safe now!"

"Alright. I'm heal Natsu now!" Wendy started using her magic to heal Natsu's wound. She also glanced cautiously at Hei as she did so.

"Hei." Yin called out to her partner. The former still had Carla in her arms.

"Yin, don't interfere." Hei spat out, trying not to swallow any sand as he did so. Yin nodded.

'This voice... Is very similar to someone's... But who?' Lucy thought worriedly, now that Natsu's injury is being tended to. "Wendy, do you know the identity of that masked person who kidnapped you?"

"I do, but..." Wendy seemed to shiver nervously when she heard this.

Suddenly, a knife connected to a metal wire shot in between the two, almost hitting Wendy in the process.

"Dammit... You..." Natsu growled weakly. The cut was deeper than he expected it to be. The knife and wire were retracted, and Lucy gasped in horror to see that the knife had been shot through Scorpio.

"Scorpio!" Lucy screeched before she quickly imput a forced return on the said celestial spirit. She growled angrily, "You. How could you do this to my celestial spirits...!"

Lucy detached her whip connected to her belt and aimed it at Hei, the latter using his own wire to stop Lucy's whip. Suddenly, a barely obvious blue glow surrounded Hei. He was planning to use his contractor powers.

"Lucy! Get away quick!" Natsu shouted. Having been hit by the attack before, he knew what was about to happen next. Natsu quickly sprinted towards Hei and successfully aimed a punch on Hei. "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"

The unexpected attack sent Hei flying towards the right side of the room, but the contractor regained his balance and positioning in a matter of seconds, preventing a crash into the wall of the room. Natsu slumped down, not having fully recovered from his injuries.

With a loud clatter, Hei's mask dropped onto the floor in front of Lucy and Wendy. The three Fairy Tail mages stared at the mask before turning back to Hei. His face was barely visible due to the dim lighting, but they knew who it was at once.

"Li... Shun Sheng...?" Lucy stammered nervously, staring at the contractor in shock.

"..." The blue glow surrounding Hei lit up again as a current of electricity shot through the wire and electrified Lucy.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Lucy screamed before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"LUCY!" Wendy shouted, still in fear.

"Lucy! Damn you, Li! Why are you doing this?" Natsu shouted at Hei, who retracted his wire.

"The 'Li Shun Sheng' you know does not exist." Hei spoke monotonely, not bothering to answer Natsu's question. That ticked Natsu off.

"Wendy, take Lucy to a safe corner. I'm gonna beat the hell outta this guy RIGHT NOW!" Natsu shouted angrily, flames burning around his fists.

Hei stared expressionlessly at Natsu before taking out another one of his knives, and adjusting himself into a defensive position, ready to block Natsu' strikes. Natsu growled in anger before charging towards the contractor, aiming a punch on his face. Hei swiftly dodged the punch, and swung his knife at Natsu, but the latter dodged as well.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shot out a fireball of fire at Hei.

Hei swiftly dodged the attack and blocked another of Natsu's sudden punches. The dragon slayer clicked his tongue in annoyance before sending a kick empowered by his flames aimed at Hei's abdomen. Hei fell to the ground, pressing his hand against his wound.

"Tch." was Hei's reply before he threw one of his knives towards Natsu, which the latter dodged.

When Natsu looked up again, however, he saw Hei holding a knife with its blade near Lucy's neck, the stellular spirit Mage still unconscious.

"You coward!" Natsu growled angrily, fists still covered in flames.

"How about a truce?" Hei asked monotonely, face still expressionless. "In return for telling me what I need to know, I'll give this girl back to you, and answer one question that you ask me.

"That's not fair at all!" Natsu shouted angrily, flames of emotion gathering at his fists. Keeping his glare on Hei, he shouted again. "... Tch, alright! What do you want from me?"

"... Information on Fairy Tail. As much as you can provide." was the response. 'To keep that damned scientist from sending me here again in the near future,' Hei added silently. Natsu and Wendy turned to each other, one in anger and the other shock.

"Give it up! I will never betray my own guild to the likes of you!" Natsu shouted, but when the blade of Hei's knife got even closer to Lucy's neck, Natsu swallowed every bit of his pride and nodded reluctantly. "Fine. We'll tell you everything we know."

After explaining everything Natsu knew about Fairy Tail, including why he was there (Hei did not request tell us why you are here in Magnolia).

"So tell us why you are here, targeting Fairy Tail-"

Hei unexpectedly charged towards Natsu, and before the Fire Dragon Slayer managed to block the attack, was stabbed in the gut. Wendy screamed as she stood rooted to the ground.

"... A mission to retrieve information on Fairy Tail." Hei answered, taking out his knife as he spoke.

"Wait..."

Hei turned to see Wendy standing a distance away from him, hands in the same position as Natsu when he does his Fire Dragon's Roar.

"Sky Dragon's..." Wendu started, but stopped when Hei suddenly swung the knife he had in his hand towards Wendy's face.

"Wendy!" Carla and Natsu shouted simultaneously. Wendy herself shut her eyes tight and waited for the blade of the knife to land on her face.

But it never did.

Hei stopped the knife barely an inch before Wendy's face. His face was, although slightly, full of pain and contradicting feelings. He had seen an image of his sister in Wendy.

"Xing..." Hei whispered before suddenly realising what he was doing. He put down the knife and walked towards Yin, trying to put his expressionless facade back on.

"I... won't let you get away!" Natsu growled with a burst of flames surrounding his whole body. He charged towards Hei, shouting, "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

Hei was about to dodge Natsu's attack, but he recalled that Yin was behind him. He quickly darted backwards, pulling Yin close to him and attempting to jump out of the direction of Natsu's attack. However, he did not make it in time- and his right leg was hit and became slightly burnt. Hei quickly let Yin out of his grasp after they landed.

"Yin. Get out of here now." Hei panted as he tried to stand up, back facing Yin. The doll nodded slowly and headed for the entrance Natsu broke down earlier, but turned back nervously (not by her face, though) before running off.

"Yin..." Wendy muttered worriedly under her breath, but her voice was easily overpowered by Natsu's.

"Heh, so you do have nakama that you care about. What are you pretending not care, then?" Natsu sneered a little. A side of Hei he had not seen.

Hei stood up slowly, ignoring Natsu's question. He threw one his knifes, indicating that the battle was to conttinue. Natsu dodged it, but before Hei could dodge Natsu's upcoming barrage of attacks, his leg injury caused him to fall momentarily and he was hit by Natsu's attacks with full force. One of Natsu's attacks sent Hei crashing onto a wall in the room, the contractor spitting out blood as he lay in front of the now broken wall.

Natsu also fell to his knees, but had a grin on his face. It was obvious that he won- he had protected Fairy Tail and his nakama. Wendy rushed towards Natsu, tending to the Dragon slayer.

"Wait, Wendy..." Natsu panted, pretending to be unaware of the seriousness of his injuries. "I've got something to ask Li. Could you help me get over there?"

Wendy nodded, and carefully helped Natsu over to Hei, who still lay on the ground.

"Hey, you. Li." Hei opened his eyes and glanced at Natsu. When he did not respond, Natsu burst out in anger. "HEY! Stop ignoring me! I'm sure you can hear me very well, Masked freak! ... Ow, that hurts..."

"Natsu-san, don't overstress yourself!" Wendy squeaked nervously before turning to Hei. He didn't look very satisfied, but he didn't seem very angry over his loss, either.

"... You're too noisy. Shut it."

"WHAT? WHY, YOU..." Natsu growled, bringing up a fist that jokingly meant that he would beat Hei to a pulp. Wendy could only sweat-drop.

"A... Anyways, I'll go take a look at Lucy." Wendy trotted off, leaving Natsu and Hei alone together.

"Li, what about my question from before?" Natsu asked the contractor, who closed his eyes again, as if wondering if he should reply Natsu's question. Hei thought, 'Since I'm not planning to meet up with any of the Fairy Tail mages after this, I guess it wouldn't matter if I told him the truth.'

"Contractors aren't supposed to feel anything." Hei answered before using his contractor powers to blast the floor below him. The floor collapsed with a cloud of dust and smoke, and Hei was nowhere to be seen.

"Li! Hey, Li! What are contractors? Aren't your lightning shocks Dragon Slayer magic?" Natsu shouted down the hole, but Hei had already made his escape and was nowhere to be seen…

-to be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** I'll accept constructive flames since I personally feel that the battle scene ended too abruptly. Or for those who didn't like Hei being OOC in this chapter (I hate OOC-ing myself). OR for those who hate me for hurting Loki and Scorpio due to sudden sadistic tendencies.

That said, hi all!

I sincerely apologise for the week-late chapter. *bows* I had a terrible writer's block after my exams, plus all my results are back. Overall, everything's okay (shock: A1 for English!) except for Social Studies. I just passed it. O_O

Anyways, I would like to thank all my dear readers, reviewers, subcribers and favouriters for all your patience and for reading this story. Your support means a lot to me.

Unfortunately, our time together will have to end, as this is the second last chapter. The concluding Chapter 13 will most likely be out only after the 28th of May. Basically, my major (as in really major) exams- for those in Singapore, it's called the 'O' Levels- Chinese examinations are on that day. So… It's back to studying after this break! D:

Speaking of which, **A-list Goddess**, I would like to write the omake I owe you before posting up chapter 13, so if possible, please tell me which characters you want in it as soon as possible!

Well then, it's time to say goodbye! (almost)

ANYL

P.s For those who also read **When they meet**, I did announce having an idea for a sequel. I'm thinking of having a sequel for **The Black Contractor** as well, but my collaboration fics and my own one-shots come first. I'll think of lots of ideas for it though!


	14. Omake 3

ANYL: Hi ya all! Welcome to The Black Contractor! For the sake of all first-time readers, allow me to introduce myself!

*ANYL snaps fingers, music playing: Hajimaru no wa Sayonara by On/Off*

ANYL: I'm A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover, the author of this story! I'm a fun loving drama queen, computer addict and almost friendless fan girl-

Cast (Mainly Fairy Tail): Just get on with the story!

Gray: And why Beelzebub's second opening? Play something Fairy Tail related, dammit! *hits Hei's shoulder by accident*

Hei: ... *annoyed glare*

Natsu: C'mon Li! Say something! You're from Darker than Black, aren't you?

Lucy: That's not the point, Natsu! What kind of title is 'Darker than Black' anyways?

*Hei ignores Lucy, Yin shrugs, Mao looks away and Huang continues reading his newspaper.*

Hei: ... Huang, when did you get here?

Huang: What do you mean? This isn't Filore (Fairy tail members: Fiore!) or whatever they call it.

Mao: Where are we then?

Yin: ... An AU production studio.

ANYL: Everyone, stop breaking the fourth wall!

Erza: Fourth wall? I don't see any. And why 'four'?

Happy: Aye! Erza has a point!

ANYL: STOP! Anyways, this is an Omake (our third one already? O_O) with the characters suggested by A-list Goddess-san! Many thanks for telling me the characters of your choice! Unfortunately, Capricorn won't be appearing here. I have a certain strictness on the original manga artist's storyline and maintaining of character when I type my stories. So, many apologies in advance for all Capricorn fans and A-list Goddess-san! And if this omake isn't satisfactory! *bows again*

ANYL: Before I forget, I would like to announce a big "Happy Birthday" to Rokudo Mukuro in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Oh, and I'll be leaving for an overseas trip on Monday. Well, I'll be sure to post up the last chapter by the 26th of June. I'll put in my heart and soul into the last chapter!

ANYL: I won't be blabbering on at the end, so I'll make this quick: All characters belong to Hiro Mashima and Bones (for the anime)! See you all in the next- and also the last- chapter! Adieu! (' w ')

* * *

><p>Zangetsu Ossan: Thanks so much for reading and loving the previous chapter! :D<p>

A-list Goddess: That's a tough one you have given me. I knew where to fit in the story but I did have problems with Cancer and Yin (I mean, what should they talk about? O_O)! Thanks for the suggestions, an hopefully this is satisfactory:P

Synbad2: Thanks for your comment on Carla's whereabouts! I'll put it in the next chapter! De arimasu~!

TheNomade5: Thanks! I think I almost died doing that test! XD

* * *

><p>- Flashback to chapter four~! –<p>

"Excuse me, but why exactly is Fairy Tail?" Hei asked again, trying to find out what the guild did, since it was part of his mission.

"Ah, I forgot that Li is new here." Lucy chirped.

"Fairy Tail has strong people like Gramps, Gildarts, Laxus and Erza!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"That's not very precise, Natsu. Fairy Tail is the guild all four of us are in. It's made up of very strong mages. We also complete missions to earn money and to keep up the reputation of our guild!" Lucy explained quickly.

"Okay, I see." Hei smiled again, happy to get a proper answer.

"Lucy, are any of your celestial spirits free today?" Natsu asked excitedly. Hei stared at Natsu with a confused look on his face that read: What are celestial spirits?

"Of course!" Lucy pouted, hands on her hips. Hei turned to her, his confused look still on his face. The former, however, never noticed it. She continued, "Why do you need them for?"

"To spar, of course!" Natsu punched his right fist into his free left hand.

"Wait, Natsu, Lucy. Li doesn't look like he even understands what the two of you are talking about." Gray added, pointing backwards to the contractor behind him.

"Wait, you don't even know what a celestial spirit is?" Erza asked quickly, still doubtful of Hei. The latter nodded, keeping his Li facade up.

"Well, a celestial spirit is basically a being from the celestial world, and they can be called to this world using these keys here." Lucy took out her bunch of keys and showed them to Hei.

"Keys, huh..." Hei pondered over the use of these keys. They could make his battle- if he ever fought- against Fairy Tail very disadvantageous. If only he could make Lucy show him how it works... He could get the upper hand in future battles. "Aren't keys supposed to be used to open locked doors of something?"

Everyone (except Natsu) face-palmed at Hei's comment.

"Here, I'll show you an example." Lucy sighed before grabbing a gold key and announcing, "Open the door to the crab, Cancer!"

With a cloud of smoke, a man with multiple crab legs, tied up red hair and wearing shades appeared. He also had scissors in his hands.

"What hairstyle would you need today, ebi?" The man casually asked Lucy.

"Well, I don't need any particular hairstyle today-" Lucy started, but Cancer was punched a distance away by a fast moving fist of flames. Everyone (including Hei- although it was a facade) turned and stared at Natsu in shock.

"Na-Na-Na-Natsu-san!" Hei stammered, pretending to the awed at Natsu's strength.

"Natsu! Don't punch Cancer like this!" Lucy shouted, smacking Natsu on the head.

"But I thought you called him out to let me spar with him!" Natsu answered, staring at Lucy with a clueless look.

"Anyways, let's go find Cancer first!" Lucy ran towards the direction the celestial spirit flew towards.

XXX

Meanwhile, a distance away, an Anima opened up in the sky. After a bright flash of light engulfed the area, a silver-haired girl and a black cat stepped out, the former holding a PDA or some sort in her hand. The two looked around, trying to adjust to their surroundings.

"What could Hei be doing in a place like this that made him lose all contact with us?" Mao grumbled under his breath.

"Hei." Yin muttered, staring blankly at the PDA she held in her hand.

"Can you find him yet?" Mao asked, only for the doll to shake her head from left to right in response. The contractor signed before continuing, "Then we had better find some water for you to locate Hei first."

Suddenly, Yin felt an odd presence approaching them. She looked around, but could not seem to locate where and which direction the presence was coming from. She then looked up to the sky, and spotted someone falling towards them.

"Yin, what's wrong?" Mao turned to the doll, still not very aware of the falling person.

"Mao. Get away...!" Yin exclaimed, monotone but with a slight tone of panic in her voice. The said cat looked upwards, only to see the same person almost on top of him already. There was a loud string of curses, and the mysterious person collided with Mao.

The three were covered in a cloud of dust, and when it finally cleared, Yin saw a man wearing sunglasses and holding scissors squashing her companion.

"That hurt... ebi." The mysterious man (to Yin and Mao, anyways) sat up, still unknowingly squashing Mao.

"Who are you?" Yin spoke, trying to pull Mao from his grasp. The man stared at Yin for a while, as if trying to gauge if she was trustworthy or not.

"I'm Cancer of the twelve Zodiac keys. I'm a celestial spirit, ebi." Cancer answered after realising that he was still sitting on Mao by accident, and stood up.

"... Yin." Yin introduced herself before picking up Mao and continuing, "And Mao."

An awkward moment of silence passed as Cancer and Yin stood where they were, neither one attempting to make conversation with the other.

And as the silence went on, Cancer kept wondering...

Why hasn't Lucy used Force Gate Closure to send him back to the celestial spirit world yet? ... ebi.

XXX

"Cancer! Cancer!" Lucy huffed out as she ran about in the town. She stopped for a while to wipe off a few beads of sweat on her forehead before muttering to herself, "Sheesh, where could he have gone?"

"Lucy!/Lucy-san!" Lucy turned at the call of her name, only to see Natsu, Hei, Erza and Gray running towards her, all surprisingly from the same direction.

"Found him yet?" Gray asked, still carrying Erza's shopping.

"Not yet." Lucy sighed before continuing, "How did all of you come from the same direction anyways?"

"I was looking for Cancer by his smell. Erza and Gray were following me." Natsu crossed his arms and pouted a little.

"Just to make sure that he doesn't start a fight with someone else again." Erza finished Natsu's sentence with a very demonic sparkle in her eyes. She then turned to Hei, asking, "How did you know where we were?"

"Huh? Me?" Hei pretended to panic and looked away. "I... was actually following the three of you because I was worried that I would get lost."

"Li won't do anything bad, Erza." Lucy mediated, waving her arms frantically in an attempt to stop Erza.

"Yeah, Lucy's right." Gray put down the shopping bags and stretched his arms. "Aren't you being too uptight about him?"

"I guess I'm just a little paranoid..." Erza answered before staring at Hei once more. There seemed to be something about him that was bothering her... Hey, wait a second. Erza quickly turned back to Lucy. "Lucy, can't you use your Forced Gate Closure technique to send Cancer back to the Celestial World?"

Everyone, with the exception of Hei, turned and stared at Erza with wide eyes.

XXX

The awkward silence continued as Yin kept an eye on the still unconscious Mao and Cancer sweating buckets where he stood. Yin did not seem to mind the fact that Cancer was there- she had already acknowledged his presence.

Cancer, on the other hand, was in turmoil on what to say to Yin. Sure, he could start a conversation with her so that she would not feel that the atmosphere between them was ackward, but what was he to ask? Better still, he seemed like a weirdo: he landed on Mao after falling through the sky (courtesy of Natsu) and he was holding scissors. Everything about him made no sense to Yin.

"Do you need a haircut... ebi?" Cancer started nervously. Yin shook her head a little, but did not say anything. Cancer decided to try again, this time hopefully getting a proper response from her.

"Where did you come from, ebi." Cancer spoke, but it came out like a command. Yin immediately looked upwards, slightly surprised at Cancer's question. Noticing her reaction, he continued, "You don't have to answer if you feel... funny. Ebi."

"Somewhere far away.

Cancer turned to the doll, surprised that she even gave him an answer. Snapping out of his stupor, he smiled before trying to continue making conversation with her. "So... Do you need anything els-"

"Suddenly, Cancer vanished in a cloud of smoke, much to Yin's surprise.

"... Cancer." Yin muttered before Mao stirred in her arms. She sighed softly before she made her away into the town.

XXX

"Phew!" Lucy reattached the key to the chain at her belt. She turned towards Team Natsu and Li, saying, "Thank you for all your help. Shall we head over to Fairy Tail now?"

And it did not take them long to finally reach their destination, with Hei aweing at the design of the guild.

"Well, Here we are, guys!" Gray swung his arm and pointed at the building in front of them."Welcome to Fairy Tail!"


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime)! [If I did own them, Erza and Jellal would be able to see each other as much as they ever wanted, and Hei would be happy with Misaki!]

* * *

><p>Androgynous-Heron: You mean it? You do? HAHAHAHAHA! *cracking up in laughter* XD<p>

Ali-kun: I think I may have failed you… I'm really sorry. It's so short that I feel really uncomfortable.

Arashigan16: Hey-ya! I'm glad you liked it! I was thinking of some crossovers with related themes for the both of them, and suddenly these two clicked in my head. :P And I'm sorry not PM-ing you (which I should have done), but I'll explain it here. Original pairings = Pairings that the author/animators created. Unfortunately, Hiro Mashima-sensei likes to troll us all. My fav is ErzaXJellal, by the way. :P

* * *

><p>"Hei."<p>

Hei turned to Yin, who was staring blankly at the town below them. It was all too quiet, especially after considering what just happened in the clock tower they were hiding in just moments ago. A fight with Fairy Tail.

"Hei. What's wrong?" Yin called out again, still not looking at the said person.

"It's nothing, don't worry too much about it." Hei sat beside Yin before lying dow and looking at the stars. They were real. Unlike those that covered the city of Tokyo, and other parts of Japan. And those over South America.

"Beautiful, aren't they." Hei turned to his companion, Mao, in shock. The latter also seemed to have noticed his shock and sneered sarcastically, "So, watching these stars are worth more than my entire being altogether? How did the mission go?"

"You could say it failed..." Hei started with a slight smile on his face. "But it wasn't too bad, I guess."

"You're in a good mood. Did something interesting happen?" Mao asked, but saw Hei sound asleep. Mao sighed before sitting next to Hei and looked at the stars before thick clouds started covering them.

XXX

The next morning, at the Fairy Tail guild.

"... The sky's getting darker and darker, isn't it." Lucy sighed, staring at the window a distance away.

"Looks like it's about to rain, too." Levy added, copying runes onto a piece of paper. "Besides, what happened yesterday?"

"Well... Not much, actually." Lucy answered slowly. She still had not taken in the fact that Hei was actually Wendy's kidnapper. It seemed a bit unbelievable.

- Flashback start -

"Natsu! Natsu~!" Happy flew into the room before his wings vanished. "Are you alright?"

"Hey partner..." Natsu looked upwards before grinning a little. "Don't worry, I'm doing fine."

"Not fully, though." Wendy approached Natsu and started using her healing magic to heal Natsu. "I'll heal you up right away, so lie down for a while."

"What... about Lucy?" Natsu huffed, letting himself lie on the floor, not moving an inch. He was in too much pain and giddy from blood loss.

"She's fine."

"Carla!" Wendy squeaked in shock, turning to the white exceed a distance away. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, pretty much. That silver-haired girl protected me with all her might, after all." Carla explained before she looked out of the gaping hole Natsu created when he pushed Hei against the now broken wall. "They got away, though. Anyways, we'll stay here until you all feel better. Then we'll head back to the guild."

- Flashback end -

"I was knocked out by that Masked person halfway, and I heard from Wendy later that Natsu beat him-"

"Li, you mean." Levy smirked, flipping to the next page of the book in her hand.

"Wha-Wa-Wait, how did you know about him being Wendy's kidnapper?" Lucy asked quickly, eyes wide.

"All it takes is a little common sense, actually." Levy answered in her know-it-all tone. When she saw her best friend's mouth hung agape, she chuckled before continuing, "I was just kidding. It was a combined effort of Erza, Mystogun and one of Li's companions."

"Li's companions?"

"A black cat. He looked kinda like Carla and Happy, but a lot more human." Levy answered, twirling the pen she had in her hand.

"Yeah, and well... It's so boring right now." Lucy sighed, cheek pressing against the bar table.

"I don't feel like going to work on a rainy day like this too." Levy added, putting down the pen and reading.

"I wish something interesting would happen right now." Lucy stated, cheek still pressing against the table.

XXX

"Carla, I've finally found you!" Wendy yelled as she ran up to the Exceed.

"Wendy." Carla turned around and stared at the said person. "You'll catch a cold without an umbrella."

"The same goes for you!" Wendy added quickly before squatting down beside the Exceed. She huffed a little in slight anger before continuing, "Carla, we just joined this guild, so I think you should be more friendly with everyone."

"I don't need to." Carla turned around again, this time her back facing Wendy. "I'm fine as long as you're with me."

"Sheesh! You're saying that again!" Wendy pouted. Suddenly, she felt someone approach her, and she looked up to see a cloaked man with a bandana covering his face walking towards her. Both her and Carla stared at the mysterious person, wondering who he was.

It was not until that person walked up, called her name and take off the bandana and headgear that she had recognised who he was.

"Jellal!" Wendy shouted in shock.

"Wh-What's going on? Weren't you arrested?" Carla shouted as well.

Mystogun's face had a slightly pained look before he replied, "That's a different person."

"What?" Carla retorted hastily. "No matter how I look at you, you're Jellal!"

"I'm a Fairy Tail Mage, Mystogun." The said Mage replied before continuing, "I didn't know a thing about this world seven years ago, so I told you that my name is Jellal."

"Eh? So you're..." Wendy started, tears starting to swell in her eyes. Mystogun nodded while Carla stood there, still in shock. The tears started flowing down her cheeks. "The one from seven years ago... The Jellal back then... I've wanted to see you after such a long time."

"... I'm sorry I couldn't see you earlier." Mystogun replied, Wendy still sobbing.. "Although... There's no time to celebrate our reunion now."

"Eh?"

"You must leave this town as soon as possible." Mystogun continued before his legs gave way, and he fell onto his knees. "I failed on my task. The Anima has become too big, and my power is not enough to control it anymore. Magnolia will vanish in no time."

Wendy stood rooted to the ground, shocked at Mystogun's statement. "Wh-what do you mean? I don't... get you at all..."

"It's over for the city. Vanishment has been decided." Mystogun finished his explanation before looking at Wendy. "At least... I wanted you to..."

"What about Fairy Tail?" Wendy demanded urgently, breaking out of her stupor. "What about the other guild members?"

"..." Mystogun looked back down, as if hesitating to answer. "All of them... will die."

XXX

Hei looked up at the clouds. They were much darker than yesterday night's. Is that a sign of the Anima at work? Or was it just a normal day with bad weather?

"Five minutes to go," Yin stated, staring blankly at the PDA in her hand.

"... Yeah." Hei kept looking upwards. The raindrops fell onto his face and rolled down his cheeks.

"What, you don't want to leave?" Mao mocked Hei, who nodded a little.

"Maybe." Hei muttered to himself. 'After all, they don't know of my true side until I revealed it.'

"We're going to meet up with Huang for our next mission once we get back, so get ready." Mao continued, not hearing what Hei had just said.

'Another few more minutes to go, and this sky would fade away... Just like the stars... And Bai did.' Hei thought as he sat quietly.

XXX

"Wendy!" Carla yelled, but the said person had already ran a distance away.

"I have to tell this to everyone!" Wendy yelled back, still running ahead.

"You shouldn't go! You alone must get out of the town!" Mystogun shouted, gritting his teeth in worry.

"There's no way I would run away by myself." Wendy muttered to herself before saying aloud, "I'm already a member of Fairy Tail!"

XXX

"Hei, it's time." Mao spoke out after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah." Hei replied, putting on his spare mask to cover his face.

The trio waited for the time for them to finally get back to where they belonged to.

XXX

Wendy kept running. There was no way she was going to let her friends die without trying to save them. She huffed, puffed, and was very much out of breath: but she did not stop. At least, not until she accidentally slipped and fell into a puddle of water.

Trying to get up, Wendy saw the sky from the reflection of a puddle of water. The sky- to be more precise, the Anima- was swirling and opening up in the sky. Wendy continued to run even as the Anima got bigger and bigger. Soon, it was as wide as Magnolia itself.

"Everyone!" Wendy called out as she approached the guild. "It's terrible! The sky is-"

Suddenly, the world around Wendy was sucked up with a sharp swirl, it's force so strong, that when Wendy tried to touch it, it pushed her away instantly.

And when Wendy finally reopened her eyes, Magnolia was gone. All that was left was snow-covered ground, all around her.

"Natsu... Erza-san... Everyone... Even Hei-san..." Wendy slowly stood up, before a sudden realisation dawned upon her. She muttered, "Wait... Who's 'Hei'?"

XXX

"I see you're finally back, BK-201!" A voice chirped a small distance away. Hei snapped his eyes open to see the scientist who sent him to Magnolia in the first place. "How was your little trip?"

"..." Hei glared at the scientist, but the latter did not seem to mind at all. In fact, he seemed even happier than before.

"Ah, I just live that look of yours, BK-201." The scientist laughed heartily before continuing, "Although, you should be grateful to me, you know... After all, I wiped the memories of everyone in the other world. They don't even remember your encounter with them."

"... Are you telling the truth? Or are you lying?" Hei kept his glare on the scientist. That guy was really pissing him to no end.

"What an irrational question! Only you can decide that for yourself!" The scientist answered before passing him a folder. "It's orders from the higher-ups. I'd expect you to complete it with perfection, right?"

"..." Hei took the folder, not even bothering to respond.

"We'll do it even without you telling us." Mao answered on Hei's behalf.

"Excellent! Now, off you go!" The scientist waved the trio away before he turned back to his machine, muttering user his breath, "It's such a pity that other Anima happened to appear at such timing... Looks like I failed this time, but I'll surely bring those Mages to this world... And use their powers to create an army even stronger than Contractors!"

The scientist broke out into an evil laugh before going back to his machine. It seems that his next opportunity may be closer than he thought...

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** Hey everyone. I would like to thank everyone who has supported me so far, whether it's through the reviews that pop up once in a while, to the story alerters & favouriters and the silent readers! Thank you so much!

I have to apologise for the late update. *bows* I was rushing school holiday homework last week, plus I had to attend a camp so I had no time to type. Plus I got hooked to 07-ghost for a while. And now I'm attempting to read Kurogane and Psyren.

Since this is the final chapter, I decided to try to list down everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story! Hopefully this won't take too much space to the review button below. Plus I'm sorry if I missed out anyone!

Reviewers: aznprincessali, anonymous(),mangareader(),Zangetsu Ossan, mr I hate znt nobles kill em, TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime, SaphiraEragon, TheNomade5, Silvermoon of Forestclan (You crack me up any day! XD), reven228, A-list Goddess, redvalentino(),1337box, EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD (my awesomely cute junior), clarinet97 (buddy!), synbad2, Androgynous-Heron & Arashigan16!

Alerters: Kai Orihomunon, Arashigan16, ChibiMeloshii09, Lord Sake, Ali-kun, synbad2, Kai-Chan94, ApocSM, toejam18, C-Zure, Fateion, Carissa Fernandes, Elia950, LugiaObsessedKid, Elevanya, A-list Goddess, Silvermoon of Forestclan, TheNomade5, Nazgul of xord, Seraph Sang, SaphiraEragon, Ar-Ru-Vista-frelia-frame, TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime, TroublesomeZz, Pekan, tbcassie & Auska Chan (I'm sorry for accidentally spelling your pen name wrongly! )!

Favouriters: Chikitani, Shadow , Orchamus, ChibiMeloshii09, Alice Nyte (you do write KuroBasu fanfics, don't you? ), Shmeegles, mystery writer5775, SmileRen, kaito kitsune, synbad2, VFran, Kai-Chan94, xchrispx510, Hibatsulova1827 0-0, Carissa Fernandes, Umbra8191, Monochrome Canvas, Xapilitos, Onio, Silvermoon of Forestclan, insense, 0 NoMoreHeroes 0, SaphiraEragon, TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime, Zangetsu Ossan (I was starting to worry that I missed you! D: ) and cra0007!

Phew~! I'm finally done, and my back's starting to ache. *sighs* I still have three compositions to finish up, so I guess it's goodbye! Please stay healthy everyone! *sniffs, sobs*XD

* * *

><p><strong>Edited (8th July 2012):<strong> I got a lot of feedback that the ending was unstatisfactory, but I would like to explain this: This ending was something I orignally had in mind, and also because I like keeping the characters non-OOC. Besides, I don't think Hei would apologise to Makarov for whatever he's done, would he? And Reven228-san, yes, I don't know if I'll be able to find a time and setting for the Sequel. But it will definitely have much more interaction between the DtB and FT characters. :) I'll allow flames if you are not happy with the ending, but most of it will go to Natsu. *bows*


	16. Sequel (Prologue)

**Disclaimer**: All character rights go back to Hiro Mashima-sensei and BONES (for the anime). Man, I miss doing this! XD

* * *

><p>I made it! So, here it is, everyone! The official prologue! (the actual fic won't go up yet, because this is an exclusive for all those who have read 'The Black Contractor' first. Besides, I should get chapter one done up. )<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Starless Sky <strong>_(title changeable)_

**A Darker than Black & Fairy Tail Crossover**

**Sequel to 'The Black Contractor'**

"Take care, everyone!"

The Fairy Tail members waved enthusiastically, yelling their last goodbyes and wishes to their Edolas counterparts. The people of Edolas watched in bewilderment as Natsu, calling himself the Great Demon Lord Dragneel and the one who defeated Faust, was being taken away with their magic source. They soon breathed sighs of relief and started cheering for their Prince's victory.

"I wonder how they will survive without magic," Lucy added suddenly, still waving. "But I believe that they will still live strong, since they know what is precious to them. Don't you agree?"

"That's up to them now. For us, it's home sweet home." Gray, being the nearest to her, replied.

Back on land, Mystogun gave a small smile. He stated goodbyes inwardly, watching the last streaks of magic get sucked into the Anima and disappearing after a bright flash of light altogether.

The first few rays of sunlight broke through the horizon as Mystogun confidently walked up to where Natsu stood earlier, announcing, "I have defeated the Great Demon Lord Dragneel! Even without magic power, we humans can still live!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd below him once more, leaving the people of Edolas with a newfound strength and will to continue their lives.

XXX

"This is...!" The professor glared at the computer screen in front of him before a smirk grew on his face. He cracked up in laughter. "This was what I was waiting for! I found a suitable Anima connected to Earthland!"

The professor immediately punched numerous codes into the system and tuned his device to match the frequency of the Anima. His smirk never left his face throughout the whole process.

"Ready, and...!"

He pushed a red button and dashed outside to look at the ominous clouds moving in a circular manner over Tokyo. The sky seemed to split open, but not many people noticed it.

XXX

Natsu was sure that he, along with everyone else, would finally be back in Earthland after all that fighting in Edolas. Thus, when he saw very unfamiliarly-shaped buildings with a huge grey wall surrounding what he thought was a city, his eyes widened considerably. He also heard some very annoying high-pitched sounds *coughsirenscough* and saw flashing red and blue lights below him.

It was also then that he spotted an unconscious Happy next to him.

"H-H-Hey! Happy! Wake up!" Natsu stammered, very much confused by his surroundings.

Suddenly, a man jumped over from what it seemed to be the next building and dashed next to him. He stopped dead at his tracks right in front of Natsu.

"Damn it, to think that they sent some brat up here to stop me," the man clicked his tongue before another three men appeared, holding up a gun each. It looked nothing like Alzack or Bisca's shotguns. The mysterious man grabbed Natsu and held him as a hostage, much to Natsu's confusion.

"What's a kid doing up here?! Hey! Let the kid go!" The man wearing a suit completely different from the others yelled.

"Yeah, let me go!" Natsu protested, struggling to break free. He stopped short when the man holding him hostage suddenly glowed blue. At the same time, one of the three men glowed blue as well, and the poor fellow was lifted into the air.

The other two watched, dumbstruck as the man holding Natsu hostage floated into the air as well.

"Damn! He's a contractor!" the one wearing the suit still had his gun on the man, but was risking a shot in case he hit Natsu. The man smirked before releasing Natsu and the other guy and floating higher into the air. Natsu made an attempt to catch the latter and landed perfectly.

"Phew! And was that all about, anyways?" Natsu grumbled, putting down the man.

"Thanks, kid. You saved one of our men, although GR544 got away." the one in the suit went up to Natsu. He raised a hand. "The name's Saito Yusuke. I work for the Public Security Bureau of Foreign Affairs, Section 4."

"It was nothing, really." Natsu grinned as he headed to pick up the unconscious Happy. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is my partner Happy. What is this place?"

"You're here, yet you don't know where you are?" Saito looked somewhat confused. "This place's Tokyo. Where are you from, kid?"

"Tokyo?! So I'm not in Earthland?!" Natsu spluttered out.

"Earthland? I've never heard of a country like that." Saito eyed Natsu's clothes with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, this Earthland place you're from doesn't seem to have a good dress code either. Not to mention, you look pretty badly beaten up. Come with me. I'll get you some new ones at the station."

Just then, one of the other two men with Saito suddenly pointed out that a shooting star was sighted. Saito sighed heavily.

"Chief!" Saito took out a device and spoke through it. "A shooting star has been sighted!"

"What does that have to do with your job?" Natsu asked curiously. Saito turned to Natsu with a grim look on his face.

"I'll explain everything at the station. I need to go and meet up with the Chief first."

XXX

Meanwhile, Erza woke up, finding herself on the roof of a building. There were no lights whatsoever, and it was pretty dark, too. She could hear, however, the screams of a man from the roof of the building next to her. She hid herself well and peeked downwards.

There were two figures below. Erza could barely make out the shape of the caped one holding the other by his head. The man screamed again as sparks- like Laxus' lightning- shot through the man. Erza knew she could not hide from this and dashed down as quickly as she could to the two below. When she reached her destination, however, the caped one was nowhere to be seen.

Erza slowly walked over to the one who lay against the fence, unmoving. She knew he was dead, and she balled her hands to fists at the thought of being unable to stop this murder.

But she had another thought in mind- the caped man was glowing blue. And the sparks… She had seen them before, but could not seem to pinpoint when, where and who.

Before her questions could be answered, she heard to patter of footsteps approach her from behind. She turned, and was face to face with a woman wearing a suit and glasses. Her hair was tied in a neat, long ponytail. The latter held up a gun.

"Hands up in the air." Erza complied with her, seeing no reason to lose her cool as of yet. The woman continued. "Now answer me. Who are you?"


End file.
